The Most Different
by Zenhaku
Summary: Kepolisian Kyoto menjadi tempat pelatihan polisi yang baru saja lulus dari akademi. Sialnya, Sasuke terlambat di hari pertama apel pagi! Hari-harinya semakin menjengkelkan ketika si Ketua Polisi-Naruto selalu cari masalah dengannya. Narusasu/ first fanfic/
1. Chapter 1

The Most Diferrent

Cast : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Different World ©Zeafdy**

.

Seorang pria tengah sibuk dengan komputer miliknya. Ia terlihat tengah berpikir dengan sebuah buku di hadapannya. Pandanganya selalu bergantian. Dari layar monitor ke buku. Terus menerus dan terkesan monoton. Ia hanya mendesah lelah ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Ia berkutat dengan makalah-makalah menjengkelkan itu selama hampir lima jam tanpa berhenti. Tubuhnya mungkin sudah merengek meminta istirahat karena kegiatannya ini.

"Namikaze-san, kau tidak istirahat?" seorang pria mendekatinya. Pria berambut nanas itu hanya mengernyit heran melihat rekan sejawatnya yang masih sibuk dengan komputernya. Pria yang menepuk bahunya itu mendudukkan diri di sebelah pria pirang yang tidak mempedulikannya.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu Shikamaru. Aku tetap teman sejawatmu." Desis pria yang biasanya terlihat ceria dan ceroboh itu. polisi muda itu tengah sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen yang membuatnya sedikit tertawa karena hal yang termuat di dalam dokumen itu terlihat sangat menarik namun lucu disaat bersamaan.

"Oke Naruto, tapi aku disini sebagai asistenmu memang sangat mengharapkan kau pulang karena aku benci harus merasa repot menunggumu." Desisnya tidak suka. Pria nanas itu memutar bola matanya malas. Ia jadi tidak bisa segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuh letihnya.

"Hei, Shikamaru, bukannya aku menolak permintaanmu. Tapi, disini aku adalah kepala kepolisian. Aku tidak mau kasus yang sudah kuurus selama tiga bulan ini menggantung begitu saja." Ucapa pria Namikaze itu keras kepala.

BLETAK!

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Nara Shikamaru?!" raungnya marah. Pria berambut pirang itu menatap tidak suka kepada asistennya yang hanya memasang wajah _cool_. Ia tidak begitu menyukai atasannya yang terlihat terlalu kekanakan seperti ini. Sangat berbeda jika sedang memburu penjahatnya.

"Aku tidak memukulmu, tanganku licin. Baiklah, kalau begitu silakan lembur. Aku mau pulang. Sai sudah menunggu di rumah." Shikamaru menepuk bahu Naruto-tanda memberi semangat dan berbalik pulang. Pria pirang itu hanya menggumam tidak jelas dan kembali sibuk mengolah tugasnya. Ia tengah sibuk mengumpulkan data-data yang dikirim oleh divisi investigasi tadi sore. Ia tidak bisa pulang secepat ini. Toh di rumah _otousan_ nya belum pulang karena beliau masih di luar negeri.

"Oh Tuhan, sampai kapan tugas ini selesai?" Naruto melakukan sedikit peregangan untuk merilekskan otot tubuhnya yang terasa sangat pegal.

Piiip!

Alarm kantor kepolisian itu berbunyi nyaring. Pria dua puluh lima tahun itu itu melepas seragam resminya. Ia hanya menggunakan celana panjang dan kaos putih yang sering ia gunakan untuk tidur. Malam ini ia yakin kalau ia tidak akan tidur.

"Namikaze-san, anda harus istirahat. Besok pagi akan ada penerimaan polisi baru di divisi saya." Seorang pria mendatanginya dengan wajah mengantuk yang dipaksa untuk melihat. Rock Lee terlihat sangat letih. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan bawahannya itu untuk kembali beristirahat di rest room yang berada di dekat dapur.

"Haah, aku akan mati muda!" gerutunya kesal.

...

Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di dekat ruangannya. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman. Badannya pegal semua. Tapi, setidaknya ia akan memuaskan diri dengan mengawasi polisi baru yang masih terlihat polos-polos. Akan sangat menarik jika ia membentak mereka karena masalah sepele, meskipun itu tidak perlu.

"Namikaze-san, apa anda sudah siap? Beberapa dari anggota polisi baru dari akademi sudah datang dan sedang dikumpulkan oleh Nara-san." Seorang bawahannya membungkuk hormat kearahnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah. Ia sedang dalam mood baik, setidaknya setelah lembur terlalu lama dan ia hanya melakukan sendiri.

"Ayo, kita kesana." Pria berpangkat sersan itu mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan di depannya. Pria dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh lebih itu hanya mendengus ketika melihat Shikamaru tengah menegur polisi baru yang terlihat membungkuk karena terlambat.

"Ebisu-san, aku ingin mereka sudah siap ketika aku tiba. Ada urusan yang harus kuurus sebentar." Ebisu hanya mengangguk patuh. Ia pergi mendahului Naruto yang tengah mengubak-ubak nomor kontaknya.

Piiip!

" _Ya, Naru, ada apa meneleponku pagi-pagi?"_ suara yang terdengar sangat tidak elit itu menyambutnya. Naruto hanya mengernyit. Ia menduga kalau orang yang ia telepon ini baru saja bangkit dari singgasana nyamannya.

"Bangun, Kakashi! Aku tidak percaya kau terlambat." Naruto sedikit heran mengingat pria yang mengurusnya sejak kecil itu tengah terkekeh santai.

" _Hei nak, aku libur hari ini. Ayahmu menyuruhku untuk tinggal. Makanya, aku tidak berangkat. Toh kau bisa urus sendiri kan? Tidak perlu memanggil kepolisian Osaka juga kan?"_ protes pria di seberang yang Naruto panggil Kakashi itu.

"Oh baiklah, jangan harap kau akan menemukan aku pulang ke Yokohama Natal nanti." Dan Naruto mematikan ponselnya. Moodnya menjadi turun. Dasar orang aneh. Akhirnya, kepala kepolisian itu pergi menuju lapangan.

Ketika ia tiba di lapangan, ia melihat sekitar lima puluh siswa hasil akademi yang sudah dilantik menjadi polisi baru. Kepolisian Kyoto memang mendapat kehormatan untuk melatih polisi baru-yang menurut Naruto dan Shikamaru merepotkan meski mereka hanya tersenyum seadanya.

"Semuanya berbaris! Beri salam kepada Ketua!"

"Selamat pagi, Ketua Kepolisian Kyoto!" ucap lima puluh polisi baru itu serentak. mereka membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat dan kembali berdiri tegak. Seragam biru mereka terlihat sangat apik dengan topi putih dengan baret satu di tepi bagian kanan. Menunjukkan pangkat mereka.

"Baik! Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Disini tugasku hanya untuk.."

"Sumimasen deshita, saya terlambat." Seorang polisi baru datang tergopoh-gopoh. Baju seragamnya dipenuhi dengan keringat. Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam ke arah Naruto yang memasang wajah datar.

"Angkat wajahmu." Perintah Naruto datar. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Menatap lurus ke arah pemuda yang masih diam tak bergeming dari posisinya membungkuk.

"Saya tidak akan mengangkat wajah saya, jika anda belum memaafkan saya." Ujarnya tegas. Naruto dan semua yang ada di lapangan itu tersentak kaget. Pemuda berambut raven itu sangat berani. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ada seorang polisi muda yang begitu _idealis_.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memaafkanmu? Kau terlambat di hari pertama kau mulai bekerja, polisi baru!" sentak Naruto, kejam. Ia bukan bermaksud untuk kasar kepada polisi di depannya ini, tapi, ia hanya khawatir kalau anak bimbingannya menjadi tidak bisa diandalkan ketika mereka sudah bersama tim mereka masing-masing.

"Maafkan saya, Ketua!" polisi baru itu mengangkat wajahnya. Ia memandang wajah ketuanya tanpa ragu. Mata _onyx_ miliknya langsung tertumbuk ke dalam biru langit yang terlihat tidak bersahabat.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku akan menghafal namamu. Setelah pertemuan hari ini, kau harus menulis surat permintaan maaf kepada orang yang sudah mengirimmu kemari. Kutunggu di ruanganku besok. Jangan sampai lupa. Sekarang, masuk ke barisanmu." Naruto melunak ke arah pemuda yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena kepanasan. Dasar polisi baru.

"Baiklah, para polisi baru! Aku ingin kalian membuktikan kepadaku selama satu tahun ini, bagaimana kinerja kalian di Kantor Kyoto. Karena setelah kalian selesai, aku akan memberikan rekap nilai kalian kepada Kantor Nagano yang sudah mengirim kalian ke sini untuk memilih tempat dinas kalian! Apa kalian mengerti?!" teriak Naruto.

"KAMI MENGERTI KETUA KEPOLISIAN KYOTO!" dan setelah itu, semua polisi baru itu membubarkan diri. Bersiap ke meja kerja mereka masing-masing.

...

"Heh, Uchiha, kau terlalu berani dengan Ketua yang terlihat seram itu." seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan gigi tajam dan runcing itu menatap kagum ke arah Sasuke yang tengah menata meja kerjanya. Si pemuda raven hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak bicara banyak. Karena sejujurnya ia juga masih gemetaran karena sangat berani menantang ketuanya.

"Suigetsu, lakukan saja tugasmu." Sasuke melirik ke arah Suigetsu yang buru-buru mengangguk karena Shikamaru berada di belakangnya. Pria berambut nanas itu hanya geleng-geleng, sebelum kembali menerima telepon.

"Iya, Sai, aku janji, setelah semua kasusku selesai, aku akan pulang.." dua polisi baru itu menatap aneh ke arah ketua divisi mereka yang terlihat tengah berbicara dengan kekasihnya.

"Heh, Sasuke, kau tahu siapa Sai?" tanya Suigetsu ke arah pemuda raven yang mendudukkan dirinya di kursi miliknya.

"Untuk apa aku mencari tahu?" tanyanya sinis. Membuat Suigetsu benar-benar jengkel melihat kelakuan teman yang menjadi _roomate_ nya di akademi.

"Setidaknya aku berbaik hati mau memberi tahu siapa ketua Divisi Pengolah Data yang jago menggambar itu." Suigetsu hanya mengendikkan bahu. Membiarkan pemuda raven itu terbang dengan khayalannya sendiri. Tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"SEMUA POLISI BARU BERKUMPUL SESUAI DENGAN TIM YANG SUDAH DIBENTUK!" dan panggilan nyaring itu membuat semua orang dalam satu ruangan itu segera berkumpul dengan kelompoknya. Tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

Dua pria itu dengan segera berlari menuju aula utama. Disana, sudah dua orang yang berkumpul di kelompok mereka. Sasuka hanya mendengus ketika melihat Karin dan Juugo yang menjadi kelompoknya, ditambah Suigetsu. Hah, dosa apa ia satu kelompok dengan mereka.

"Wah! Ternyata aku memimpin kelompok yang ada Sasuke Uchiha didalamnya!" Seorang pria yang cukup tampan itu terkekeh senang. Membuat empat orang yang masih dalam masa transisinya itu mengerutkan kening.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Rock Lee. Panggil saja Lee. Yoroshiku." Pria berkacamata itu tersenyum ramah. Ia melanjutkan, "Namikaze-san ingin aku mengawasi Sasuke Uchiha, supaya ia tidak melakukan hal memalukan seperti tadi." Ia meringis melihat Sasuke hanya mendecih tidak suka.

"Baik, berhubung aku belum kenal kalian, bisakah kalian memberitahu nama kalian padaku?" tanya pria itu.

"Juugo, dari kepolisian Nagasaki." Kata pemuda berambut oranye dengan tubuh lumayang kekar itu.

"Uzumaki Karin, dari kepolisian Nagoya." Gadis berambut merah yang disanggul rendah itu tersenyum elegan.

"Suigetsu, dari kepolisian Nagoya." Pria yang terlihat sedikit lebih pendek dari Lee itu meringis, memperlihatkan gigi kecil dan runcingnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dari kepolisian Yokohama." Sasuke menatap tajam Ketua Lee yang cemberut.

"Baiklah, karena kita sudah saling kenal, aku ingin menunjukkan ruangan kerja kita. Ayo ikuti aku." Lee membimbing mereka ke lantai tiga kantor itu. Ia dengan ramah menyapa setiap rekan yang ia kenal. Membuat tiga anak didiknya sedikit kikuk mengingat betapa ramahnya pria dihadapan mereka ini.

"Lee, kau sudah menangani mereka?" pria pirang itu menghadang perjalanan tim yang dipimpin Lee. Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika mengetahui rencananya berhasil. Ia sudah mendapat peringatan dari atasannya untuk mengawasi siswa dari Yokohama yang satu ini.

"Sudah Ketua." Jawab Rock Lee, mantap.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku ingin kalian mengurus laporan pembunuhan yang baru saja masuk." Naruto menyerahkan _stofmap_ kepada Lee dan beranjak pergi. Pria itu sadar kalau ada sepasang _onyx_ yang memperhatikan dia sedari tadi.

...

Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo hanya mengikuti Lee dalam diam. Mereka berlima dengan cepat berjalan menuju lobi kantor untuk mengambil surat perintah dan membawa mobil yang sudah terparkir di halaman kantor.

Sasuke yang tengah tidak fokus menyadari kalau ia tertinggal di luar _lift_. Terpaksa pemuda itu menungu lift selanjutnya dengan menggerutu. Setelah tiba di lantai satu, pemuda itu bergegas menuju mobil yang sudah bersiap.

"Sasuke, kau bersama mobil berikutnya, kami akan menyelidiki terlebih dahulu." Perintah Ketua dengan rambut berbentuk bulat itu. Sasuke mengernyit heran.

Tiin..Tiin..pemuda itu menoleh mendengar klakson mobil di belakang tubuhnya. Bersikap sopan dan mundur beberapa langkah memberi jalan. Tapi, mobil itu malah berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke. Plat milik kepolisian. Mungkin orang yang mengendarai mobil ini juga akan pergi ke lokasi, pikirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera masuk dan memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Kau sudah siap?" suara serak itu menyapa indera pendengarannya. Pria pirang yang tadi pagi menegurnya karena terlambat sekarang malah satu mobil dengannya. Sang Uchiha itu mendengus.

"Ketua Namikaze? Maaf, saya salah masuk." Pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu mobil, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu mencengkeram lengan kirinya, dan menarik pemuda raven itu untuk duduk ke posisinya.

"Tetap disini. Tak kusangka kau juga akan terlambat dan ditinggal oleh timmu." Mendengar kalimat yang cukup sinis dari atasannya, Sasuke hanya melirik ke arah Naruto yang dengan santainya mengemudikan mobilnya membelah jalanan Kyoto pada siang hari.

"Maaf menyusahkanmu, seharusnya kau membiarkan 'Tukang Terlambat' ini untuk naik taksi dan tidak mengganggumu." Jawab Sasuke sarkasme.

"Masalah akan semakin besar kalau aku membiarkan kau pergi sendiri. Kau bisa tersesat di Kyoto, apalagi, kau merupakan polisi baru yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Ujar Naruto angkuh. Melirik Sasuke yang mendengus dan menggerutu kesal. Senang juga mengerjai pemuda raven ini.

"Terima kasih, Namikaze-sama." Balas pemuda Uchiha itu geram. Mungkin perempatan imajiner akan muncul di dahinya.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Naruto acuh. Pria pirang itu tersenyum, ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai jahil. Ekor matanya melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang mengacuhkannya dengan menatap luar jendela.

...

"Korban bernama Shiragana Senju. Laki-laki, berusia 29 tahun. Waktu kematian sekitar 10 jam yang lalu. Penyebab kematian, kehabisan nafas." Jelas anggota penyidik itu.

"Riwayat sakit?" tanya Sasuke singkat. Tidak ada tanda pembunuhan atau semacamnya. Racun? Tidak ada deteksi racun dari tubuh korban. Atau mungkin korban bunuh diri?

"Tidak ada riwayat penyakit serius, bahkan korban jarang terserang penyakit." Jelas penyidik itu lagi.

Shiragana Senju tinggal bersama adik laki-lakinya di apartemen kecil ini. Shizuki Senju, usia 22 tahun pekerjaan mahasiswa. Para polisi itu awalnya curiga dengan adiknya, tapi adiknya terus mengatakan kalau kakaknya itu bunuh diri. Dia juga tidak mau mengatakan apa penyebab kakaknya melakukan hal seekstrim itu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun dari tubuh korban.

"Sudah kubilang, kakakku bunuh diri." Shizuki masih saja mencoba membela diri, ketika ia dipaksa ikut ke kantor polisi.

"Bekerja samalah, _man_ , agar kau bebas." Ujar Rock Lee kalem. Shizuki mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kemudian menarik nafas kasar.

"Kakakku akan menikah tapi tiba-tiba dipecat dari kantornya, dan ia sangat stress akan hal itu." ucap Shizuki pada akhirnya. Nafas pemuda itu terlihat memburu. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang masih dicengkeram oleh kedua petugas.

"Menikah?" Sasuke mengernyit. Pemuda raven itu sangat tertarik dengan kasus ini. Bukan apa-apa, pembunuhannya terlalu bersih. Benar-benar tanpa jejak. Shizuki hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan sendiri menuju dapur.

"Aku mau minum, apa aku harus izin terlebih dulu?"tanya Shizuki, sewot. Pria itu menatap Sasuke tidak suka. Pemuda raven itu melihat di meja makan masih terdapat tiga piring bekas ramen lengkap dengan tiga gelas air tidak berisi.

"Kalian selalu makan diluar?" tanya Sasuke, mengamati meja makan itu.

"Hn." Jawab Shizuki. Jawaban yang diberikan pria itu membuat Sasuke menggerutu sebal. Seharusnya yang menggunakan kata 'hn' hanya dirinya.

"Dan kakakku yang selalu membeli makanannya." Tambah pria itu, sebelum ia semakin dicurigai.

"Apa ada orang tadi malam?"

"Pacar kakakku datang, makanya ada tiga piring."

"Kotor sekali, aku jamin kau adalah orang pemalas. Kenapa tidak dibersihkan?"Sasuke, tetaplah Sasuke. Ia berdecak sebal melihat reaksi pria yang tengah meminum air putih itu.

"Kran airnya rusak. Kakakku melarangku untuk membersihkannya. Dia bilang akan memanggil orang untuk memperbaiki kran terlebih dahulu." Sasuke mengendikkan bahu. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Karin tengah berkutat dengan sebuah gelas.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun, apa kau merasa aneh dengan gelas ini?" wanita itu menggoyangkan sedikit gelas yang berada di meja makan. Sasuke tidak mengetahui daerah ini dengan tepat, maka dari itu ia hanya mengira-ngira kalau ini merupakan susu, atau mungkin vitamin.

"Coba kau periksa." Wanita itu menyerahkan gelas berisi cairan itu kepada pemuda raven berbentuk emo tersebut.

"Botulinustoxin..." desis Sasuke. Ia melirik Karin yang tidak begitu paham apa yang ia maksud. Racun ini bisa membunuh lebih dari 50 juta orang hanya dengan satu gram saja! Racun ini dapat diperoleh dari protein alami bakteri _clostridium botulinum_. Memiliki bentuk bubuk tanpa bau atau rasa. Mencegah sistem saraf untuk mengontrol otot. Digunakan dalam jumlah kecil sangat anti keriput, botox.

Efek racun dimulai setengah hari atau penuh tonil. Pada awalnya, sulit untuk berbicara. Kemudian terjadi kelumpuhan pada sistem pernafasan. Setelah beberapa hari, korban akan meninggal karena sesak nafas, meskipun dalam kesadaran penuh. Efeknya dapat ditemukan di TKP, tapi tidak di tubuh korban.

Naruto terus memperhatikan kedua polisi baru itu. Karin dan Sasuke. Dua orang itu tidak sadar jika ia terus memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka berdua. pria pirang itu tertarik melihat Sasuke yang mungkin sudah menyadari apa penyebab kematian Shiragana. Ketua Kepolisian Kyoto itu tidak mengalihkan atensinya kepada pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang tengah mengeluarkan berbagai macam ekspresi yang jujur, bisa dikatakan manis. Jika tidak mengingat sifatnya yang ketus dan sedikit judes.

"AAAAaaaaa...!" suara teriakan wanita membuat Karin refleks langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berpikir.

"Tidakkah terlalu berlebihan?" Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu terperanjat dengan gaya khas seorang Uchiha. Menatap tajam si pelaku.

"Apanya yang berlebihan? Tangisannya? Menurutku, itu lebih dari kata 'tidakkah terlalu berlebihan', Ketua Namikaze." Dengus Sasuke. Ia meletakkan gelas kembali ke meja makan.

"Apa kau pernah mengalami hal seperti itu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Entah kenapa perubahan emosi yang terjadi dalam wajah pemuda dihadapannya membuat ia tertarik.

"Hn." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang mengernyit heran. Dasar polisi baru penuh misteri.

...

Aku menatap punggung polisi baru itu yang tergesa-gesa menuju ke depan. Tidak bermaksud menahannya untuk menyakan lebih lanjut tentang masalah yang tadi kutanyakan. Terbaca dengan jelas kalau Sasuke memiliki masa lalu yang mungkin membuat dirinya trauma dan enggan membicarakannya lagi.

Aku menatap dingin wanita yang masih menangis histeris ketika mengetahui kekasihnya sudah tewas. Tidak merasa kasihan atau iba sedikitpun. Orang pertama yang harus dicurigai adalah orang yang menurut kasat mata tidak mungkin melakukannya. Seseorang yang tidak pantas dicurigai sedikitpun. Itulah prinsip pertama dalam menentukan pelaku suatu kejahatan. Aku mengerti cara ini ketika Kakashi mengajariku menembak, waktu aku masih kanak-kanak.

Arisa Kurosanji. 27 tahun. Ia bekerja sebagai pegawai di salah satu herbal market yang terkenal di daerah ini. Saat ini hanya terbatas itu saja informasi yang kudapat. Berhubung wanita itu masih menangis dan belum bisa diinterogasi. Tapi, kecurigaanku padanya tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Tentu tidak sulit untuknya menemukan racun yang tidak memiliki bau dan rasa kalau dilihat dari tempat kerjanya.

Wanita itu memegang tas di lengan kirinya dengan erat, dan itu terkesan mencurigakan bagiku. Ada keuntungan karena aku sempat terlibat dalam tes psikometrik anggota kepolisian yang baru dan itu cukup sebagai pengalaman, karena dengan itu aku mampu menilai ekspresi yang dikeluarkan seseorang. Apakah itu jujur, atau tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku memperhatikan Juugo yang dengan hati-hati ingin menyimpan tasnya, tapi, wanita itu terus saja memegang tas itu dengan erat. Kita lihat kemampuanmu, Sasuke, apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan.

Aku menepuk bahu Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu terlihat tersentak. "A-ada apa?" tanyanya sedikit dalam masa transisi.

"Tak ada." Jawabku penuh misteri. Aku menahan senyumku ketika melihat Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatapku aneh.

"Lanjutkan saja penyelidikanmu, anggap aku tak ada." Ujarku menyuruhnya. Aku mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi lipat di dekat pintu masuk apartemen kecil itu. aku bisa mendengar gumaman 'hn' dari bibirnya.

"Sudah lanjutkan." Perintahku.

"Kau menyuruhmu menganggapmu tak ada? Dengan tinggi badanmu yang mencapai 185? Kau mau kuanggap tiang?!" jawabnya ketus. Anak ini benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda sedetikpun. Ucapannya selalu ketus.

"Setidaknya aku tiang antik berharga ratusan juta yen." Balasku acuh. Membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Namikaze-san, apa kau merasa kalau Arisa tengah berpura-pura?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia menatapku, seolah meminta persetujuan.

"Maksudmu, kau mencurigai Arisa Kurosanji?" tanyaku langsung. Pemuda raven itu mengangguk. Aku paham tentang ini jika orang di depanku memang pernah kehilangan orang yang ia sayang.

"Hn." Dan jawabannya membuatku menatapnya sebal. "Kalau orang itu sangat penting dan memiliki pengaruh besar bagimu, mungkin kau akan menangis." Lanjut Sasuke. Menatap remeh ke arahku. Heh, polisi baru, apa kau tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?

"Tapi hanya air matamu yang keluar. Pita suaramu akan putus mendadak dan kau hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata tanpa suara sedikitpun. Begitulah seharusnya." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tapi, bukankah ekspresi setiap orang akan berbeda?" Sasuke mencoba membantahku.

"Coba saja kau tanya langsung."

...

"Maaf, boleh aku melihat kartu identitasmu?" tanya Sasuke sopan. Arisa menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang tersenyum tipis. Wanita itu mengangguk. Sasuke terus mengamati ketika wanita itu membuka resleting tasnya dan memberikan kartu identitas kepadanya. Mata pemuda raven itu dengan jelas bisa melihat botol kecil berisi bubuk putih yang mungkin tidak dicurigai oleh siapapun. Ia mengambil kartu nama itu dan pura-pura membacanya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak." Jawan Arisa. Berusaha meredakan tangisannya.

"Lalu botol yang ada didalam tasmu itu?" tatapan Sasuke berubah tajam. Ia menatap Arisa dingin.

"Apa _botulinustoxin_?" Sasuke menikmati perubahan wajah Arisa yang menjadi tegang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu? Dan kenapa kau menuduhku?" tantang wanita itu. ketiga rekan setimnya hanya menatap Sasuke heran.

"Kalau kau menuduhku ingin meracuninya dengan racun tadi itu, untuk apa aku membawa barang bukti ke tempat kejadian?" tanya Arisa.

"Kau sudah lama bekerja di pasar herbal. Mana mungkin kau tidak tahu tanaman yang bisa dialihfungsikan dari obat menjadi racun." Ucap Sasuke santai. Ia menoleh, mendapati Shizuki yang menatap sedih ke arah Arisa.

"Tidak mungkin _onee-san_ yang melakukannya, bukan?"

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana kejadiannya?!" Arisa akhirnya membuka indentitasnya.

"Memang aku yang membunuh Shiragana. Ia berkencan dengan putri pemilik perusahaan dan karena itu ia dipecat. Mungkin, jika ia kembali diterima di perusahaan itu, aku akan dibuang begitu saja." Desis Arisa, membuat Shizuki terperanjat. Ia tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan wanita di hadapannya.

"Tidak mungkin _onii-chan_ melakukannya." Bantah Shizuki.

"Aku melihatnya dan mendengarnya sendiri. Untuk apa mempertahankannya. Hubungan kami sudah hancur. Aku mencintainya dan sudah memberikan segalanya, kalau dia tidak membalasnya, maka dia harus mati." Semua anggota kepolisian menatap ngeri ke arah wanita yang tengah tertawa seolah tanpa beban.

"Ingat Arisa, perilakumu tidak bisa mengembalikan Shiragana untuk hidup lagi. _Sekali seseorang mati, maka ia tidak bisa bangkit kembali_." Sasuke menatap wanita yang masih tertawa itu dengan dingin dan menusuk. Wanita itu tiba-tiba terdiam, tertegun.

"Bawa dia." Naruto menengahi. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih diam tidak bergeming. Juugo terlihat membantu rekan setimnya untuk tetap berdiri.

"Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu, kalian bersama Ketua Lee. Biar Sasuke aku yang mengurus." Naruto menyuruh teman satu tim Sasuke untuk pergi terlebih dahulu. Pria pirang itu menahan bahu polisi muda yang terlihat bergetar itu dengan perlahan. Tidak berniat menyakitinya.

"Istirahatlah sejenak, Sasuke.."

...

Perlahan, _onyx_ itu mulai menampakkan cahayanya. Sasuke merasakan kalau ia tengah tertidur di tempat yang sangat nyaman. Ia tengah mengumpulkan nyawa dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia tengah berada di ruang perawatan di kantornya. Dengan perlahan, ia mencoba bangun, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika ia merasa kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Oh, Tuhan, anemianya benar-benar menyiksa.

"Kau sudah baikan, Sasuke-kun?" Ketua Lee masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi bubur. Sasuke menghargai ketua timnya. Dengan perlahan, ia menata bantalnya untuk bersandar. Dengan senang hati ia menerima bubur itu. Kebetulan sekali karena sejak pagi tadi ia tidak makan apapun.

"Terima kasih, Ketua Lee." Rock Lee tersenyum hangat. Ia mengusak rambut anggota timnya dan beranjak pergi, membiarkan Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia hanya menangani satu kasus. Tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat lelah.

"Hah, aku melupakan pil anemia milikku lagi." Sasuke memakan bubur itu setengah, dan membaringkan tubuhnya ke pembaringan. Kepalanya masih terasa berat dan berdenyut.

"Saske-kun!" dan Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo datang ke ruang perawatan. Tiga orang yang cukup berisik itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tersedia.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Saske? Mau makan jeruk?" dengan segera wanita berambut merah itu mengupas sebuah jeruk yang berada di nakas dekat pembaringan.

"Karin, Sasuke baru saja memakan bubur. Tak baik jika langsung dengan buah." Ucap Suigetsu sebal. Wanita di depannya itu hanya tersipu malu. Membuat Juugo hanya nyengir ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau baru memberi tahuku sekarang Suigetsu?!" teriakan Karin cukup membuat tiga orang di ruangan itu menutup telinga.

SREET! BRAK!

"Bisakah kalian diam?! Aku sedang istirahat!" dengan tiba-tiba tirai yang berada di sebelah ranjang pembaringan Sasuke tersibak. Naruto menatap tajam ke arah empat orang polisi baru yang tengah menatapnya terkejut.

"Kalian bertiga lebih baik keluar. Aku ingin istirahat." Dan tiga polisi itu dengan segera keluar dari ruangan. Mereka bertiga benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Kepala Kepolisian ada disini, dan tengah tertidur.

Setelah kepergian mereka bertiga, Naruto kembali membaringkan badannya. Ia merasa sedikit rileks setelah punggungnya menyentuh ranjang kembali. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan ketuanya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan dan membutuhkan istirahat.

"Kenapa kau terus memandangiku, Sasuke?" Naruto menoleh ke arah polisi baru itu. membuat yang ditatap hanya menunduk. Belum memasang topeng _stoic_ dan tegasnya seperti ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Pria pirang itu bangkit dan mendekati ranjang tempat polisi baru itu berada. Dengan lembut, Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu tidak dalam mode judes. Mungkin karena kelelahan.

"Istirahatlah, aku tak akan mengganggu."

...

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke merasa tidak enak badan. Pemuda itu dengan perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Alarmnya masih belum berbunyi. Syukurlah ia tidak lembur di hari pertama seperti Karin dan Juugo.

"Lebih baik aku berendam." Pemuda itu beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Menyiapkan keran dalam kondisi air hangat. Sasuke melakukan peregangan badan. Membuat tubuhnya senyaman mungkin. Ia membuka kaos putih dan celananya. Dengan tidak berperikebajuan, ia melempar kaosnya ke keranjang yang berada di sudut kamar mandi.

Dengan semangat yang tinggi, ia masuk ke dalam _bathtup_ dan mulai merendam kepalanya. Sungguh sangat rileks. Terlebih, jika ada Naruto disini.

BRASH!

"Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?!" pemuda itu terlihat panik. Ia menggosok-gosok wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Ketua Kepolisian Kyoto yang sangat menyebalkan-menurutnya. Meskipun ia aku kalau pria tan itu termasuk tampan.

"Sasuke.." desis pemuda itu lagi. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan bayangan pria menyebalkan itu.

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya. Merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya. Ini masih pukul lima pagi, dan ia ingin berendam hingga pukul enam. Ia mendapat tugas siang. Jadi, masih banyak waktu ia habiskan di rumah, mengingat _shift_ kerjanya pukul sembilan.

Pemuda itu menikmati air hangat yang mengalir dari pancuran kran tepat di hadapannya. Matanya mengedari kamar mandi miliknya, sebelum tertuju kepada sebuah bingkai foto yang berada di dekat westafel.

Bingkai yang berisi foto empat orang yang terlihat sangat bahagia, dan terlihat sudah sangat lama. Sasuke hanya menatap foto itu dalam diam. Tidak mengatakan hal apapun yang mampu membuat memorinya kembali terbuka. Meninggalkan bekas yang sulit untuk ia hilangkan.

Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakaknya tewas karena kecelakaan yang terdengar seperti sabotase karena rekan-rekan ayahnya mengatakan kalau kabel rem di mobil Uchiha itu terputus. Kemungkinan besar kalau ada orang yang melakukan hal yang 'tidak-tidak' kepada mobil itu semakin besar.

Untung saja Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam akademi kepolisian setingkat SMU yang memiliki sistem asrama. Meski begitu, pemuda itu juga cukup terguncang dengan keadaan ini. Dan sejak saat itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjadi polisi yang hebat. Ia berjanji akan membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya kepada siapapun yang menyabotase mobil yang digunakan keluarganya.

Pemuda itu tanpa sadar mengusap airmatanya. Setiap menatap foto itu, ia selalu diam dan merenung. Membayangkan jika ia ikut tewas bersama mereka, maka ia tidak akan sendirian di dunia yang menurutnya sangat tidak adil bagi dirinya. Ditambah, ia merasakan masa sulit di akademi tanpa bantuan 'pemasok mental' dari orang tuanya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang masih bisa ia syukuri, ia sudah pernah merasakan kasih sayang keluarga dan mendapat beasiswa karena otaknya yang cukup encer ini dari akademi. Dengan begitu, ia bisa menghemat biaya hidup.

...

"Sasuke! Kau dipanggil Ketua Kepolisian di ruangannya!" teriakan Suigetsu di pagi menjelang siang di kantor polisi itu membuat seluruh anggota polisi baru menatap Sasuke terkejut. Sedangkan para polisi yang sudah senior menatap Sasuke dengan horor dan prihatin. Ia pernah mendengar desas-desus tentang Naruto yang walaupun sangat ramah dan terlihat bersahabat, jika pria itu meminta bawahannya untuk menghadap langsung ke ruangannya, maka itu adalah bencana. Karena keesokan harinya, polisi yang dipanggil itu akan dipindah tugaskan ke daerah terpencil.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan apalagi Uchiha?!" salah seorang seniornya terlihat geleng-geleng prihatin. Melihat rekan yang berstatus juniornya itu selalu terlibat masalah dengan pimpinan Kyoto itu.

"Entahlah, doakan aku Sui." Balas Sasuke singkat. Mengerling ke arah Suigetsu yang membuat pemuda itu mengangguk menyemangati. Ruangan dua puluh kali dua puluh itu penuh dengan polisi yang memperhatikan seorang polisi baru menghadap ke pimpinannya. Sungguh kejadian langka dan sangat horor jika pimpinan Kyoto itu marah.

"Kau harus semangat, Sasuke!" Rock Lee tersenyum lima jari. Menyemangati anak buahnya. Sasuke hanya menatap mereka semua heran. Entah kenapa ini terlalu berlebihan menurutnya.

...

"Uchiha Sasuke? Silahkan duduk." Datar. Nada yang digunakan Naruto tedengar datar dan tidak bersahabat. Pria tan itu menatap Sasuke yang mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di seberang meja kerjanya. Obsidian biru langitnya tajam menghunus _onyx_ yang masih terkejut dan bingung.

"Untuk apa anda memanggil saya, Ketua Namikaze?" tanya Sasuke langsung. Ia melihat pria tan itu menyodorkan sebuah map kearahnya.

"Baca itu." Sasuke mengernyit bingung ke arah Naruto. Pria itu hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke dengan segera membuka map berwarna hijau itu dan membacanya. Naruto diam-diam was-was ketika melihat perubahan emosi di wajah Uchiha muda itu. Naruto tidak mungkin tidak menyadari ada kesedihan yang mampu ia lihat meskipun pemuda itu berusah menutupinya dengan wajah _stoic_ miliknya yang membuat siapapun tidak bisa membaca emosinya.

Naruto perlahan bangkit dan mendekat ke arah pemuda raven itu. ia mengambil map itu dan memutar kursi yang sedang diduduki oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke, keluarkan emosimu. Tidak perlu kau tahan." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto dengan cepat meraih tubuh kurus itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Dan ketika wajah Sasuke menyentuh bahu pria tan yang tengah memeluknya, emosinyapun terlihat.

"Keluarkan semua yang kau pendam." Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Matanya menatap nyalang ke arah map itu. Artikel di map kuning memiliki _headline_ : _Kepolisian Berduka, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Itachi tewas kecelakaan_. Sedangkan artikel di baliknya berjudul: _Sabotase,Jenderal besar Kepolisian, Uchiha Fugaku dan Ketua Kepolisian Tokyo, Uchiha Itachi tewas_.

"Sasuke.." Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya. Pemuda ia yang peluk itu masih dalam masa transisinya. Naruto melihat dengan jelas kalau Sasuke sangat terguncang. Bagaimana bisa kepolisian menyelidiki kasus ini setelah tiga tahun berlalu? Jika ia yang menjadi Sasuke, entah apa yang akan lakukan setelah ini.

"Jangan balas dendam." Dan Naruto tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba mulutnya mengucap kalimat seperti itu. pemuda raven itu sejurus kemudian langsung menatapnya tajam. Setajam tatapan seorang pembunuh kepada mangsanya. Dan bukannya takut, Ketua Kepolisian Kyoto itu malah semakin tertarik dengan pemuda Uchiha dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku." Jawab Sasuke dingin. Ia menyentakkan tangan Naruto yang masih mencengkeram lengan kirinya. Pria tan itu menatap datar Sasuke.

"Dasar anak-anak. Kembali ke ruanganmu. Nanti malam, datanglah ke ruanganku. Aku ada perlu denganmu mengenai kasus keluargamu." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang seolah mendapat cahaya. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang menahan emosinya. Ia mengangguk dan beranjak pergi.

"Oh ya Sasuke.." panggilan Naruto membuat pemuda itu menahan langkahnya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam." Kalimat ambigu milik Naruto memutus pembicaraan dua polisi berbeda pangkat itu. satu hal yang tidak Naruto lihat adalah-

-Rona merah di pipi seputih salju Sasuke..

...

"Kalian yakin Sasuke tidak apa-apa?" di depan pintu ruangan Ketua Kepolisian Kyoto itu, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, beserta polisi lainnya tengah mencuri dengar pembicaraan antara atasan dan bawahan itu. kalau boleh jujur, mereka sedikit khawatir akan ada polisi yang dipindahtugaskan seperti beberapa polisi baru beberapa tahun lalu.

"Anak bermasalah itu benar-benar merepotkan." Pria ketua Divisi Penyelidikan itu memasang wajah _cool_ meski dalam hati cukup khawatir juga, mengingat Sasuke termasuk jajaran polisi baru yang mahir dalam melacak dengan komputer. Dan itu sangat dibutuhkan dalam Divisi Penyelidikan yang ia pimpin saat ini.

"Dalam hati kau juga ingin anak itu tetap di sini, kan Shika?" Sai menatap sinis pacarnya yang hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

CKLEEK!

Pintu cokelat itu terbuka dan menunjukkan Sasuke yang menatap heran kearah rekan-rekannya.

"Sasuke! Katakan pada mereka yang diluar untuk memberikan laporan kepadaku tentang kasus mereka masing-masing. Setidaknya lima kasus! Kutunggu satu jam lagi!" dan perintah dari Namikaze itu membuat seluruh polisi yang berada di depan pintu itu langsung kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Naruto ini benar-benar." Sai dan Shikamaru menatap para polisi baru itu kasihan. Mereka berdua dengan segera membawa dokumen-dokumen penting itu ke ruangan Sang Ketua.

...

"Sasuke-kun! Kau tadi membicarakan apa saja dengan Ketua?" tanya Karin ketika wanita itu melihat Sasuke sedang mengantri makanan di kantin. Pemuda itu hanya menggumam dan kembali fokus dalam mengambil makan siangnya.

"Apa kau tahu kalau kau termasuk orang yang beruntung?" ucapan Karin yang terkesan bangga membuat Sasuke menyelesaikan antriannya dengan cepat, sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan yang ditujukan wanita itu kepadanya.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke hanya menatap wanita berambut merah yang tengah mengambil lauk pauk ke nampan makannya. Setelah selesai, Karin menggiring pemuda Uchiha itu ke salah satu meja yang sudah dipesan Suigetsu, dan Juugo.

"Duduk diam dan dengarkan." Karin memulai ceritanya. Wanita Uzumaki itu menyumpit nasinya untuk mengawali makan siangnya, sembari mengatur cerita.

"Hn."tiga pria yang satu meja dengannya mengangguk. Sedikit penasaran dengan cerita dari satu-satunya wanita di tim mereka.

"Namikaze Naruto, adalah Ketua Kepolisian termuda di Jepang. Ia merupakan anak dari Namikaze Minato, salah satu pebisnis yang paling berpengaruh di Asia Timur. Keluarga ini terkenal bersih.."

"Kita bicara tentang Sasuke, bukan tentang Ketua itu." protes Suigetsu. Wanita itu menggeram jengkel, membuat polisi muda itu mengkeret. Memilih patuh dan membiarkan wanita itu bercerita.

"Baik, keluarga Namikaze itu cukup berpengaruh di dunia kepolisian. Setiap generasi dari mereka pasti ada yang masuk kepolisian. Tetapi, hanya Minato yang tidak. Pria itu dengan berani menentang tradisi keluarganya, dan menjadi pebisnis yang sangat sukses seperti sekarang ini." Karin menghela nafas.

"Pria itu memiliki seorang putra, kalian-tahu-siapa dan seorang lagi bernama Namikaze Menma. Dari yang kudengar, Menma memilih meneruskan bisnis ayahnya, sedangkan kalian-tahu-siapa masuk kepolisian. Ketika itu, Menma selalu menyempatkan menjenguk adiknya.." menghela nafas sejenak, Karin menyeruput jus jeruknya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Hal itu berlangsung tiga bulan. Tapi, beberapa hari kemudian, dua saudara itu bertengkar hebat di ruangan Ketua. Menma keluar ruangan dengan badan babak belur, sama halnya dengan Naruto. Dan sejak saat itu, Ketua selalu menghindar jika ada orang lain meminta masuk ke ruangannya, kecuali dipanggil langsung olehnya." Jelas Karin.

"Lalu, hubungannya dengan Sasuke dipanggil?" Juugo benar-benar tidak menangkap maksud dari wanita rekan satu timnya.

"Huft..sejak saat itu juga, Ketua selalu memanggil orang yang menurutnya mengganggu kinerja kantor ke dalam ruangannya. Meski tidak babak belur, orang itu pasti selalu dipindahtugaskan ke daerah terpencil. Itu yang membuatmu diperhatikan tadi. Banyak senior yang menyebut ruangan Ketua sebagai ruang eksekusi. Sama seperti waktu Menma, kakaknya." Jelas Karin. Ia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menyumpit kubis di nampan makanannya.

"Beruntung kau tidak berakhir seperti para senior dan Menma."canda Suigetsu. Pemuda itu kembali menikmati makanannya.

"Berarti menurut Ketua, Menma itu sangat mengganggu. Nyatanya, Ketua selalu memanggil orang yang mengganggu kinerja kantor ke ruangannya."Juugo menatap Karin bingung.

"Mungkin saja, dan kebetulan Menma memang tidak ia undang." Tambah Suigetsu. Karin hanya mengendikkan bahu. Tiga orang itu kembali fokus kepada makanannya. Membiarkan Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu banyak tentang dia? Padahal kan kau polisi baru." Tanya Suigetsu, memecah keheningan. Ucapannya diangguki Sasuke dan Juugo.

"Tentu saja. Ibuku adalah adik dari Kushina, ibunya Naruto. Otomatis, aku sepupunya."

...

Naruto meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, tapi pemuda yang ia suruh datang belum juga menampakkan diri. Hah, ia terkekeh ketika melihat Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya dengan wajah khas Uchiha. Sangat berbeda dengan dugaan semua polisi yang ada di luar ruangannya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk." Balas Naruto datar. Pria tan itu tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati Sasuke di depan pintu. Pemuda itu membawa map berwarna kuning, dan meletakkannya di meja atasannya.

"Ada perlu apa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Kau tidak sopan dengan atasanmu, polisi baru." Desis Naruto tidak suka. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang dengan santainya hanya menggunakan celana training dan kaos hitam. Naruto berdecak. Anak ini sekali-kali haru diberi pelajaran.

"Hei-hei, ingat siapa yang tadi menangis seperti anak kecil tadi siang." Ejek Naruto. Pria itu menikmati perubahan emosi Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlihat jengkel.

"Kau yang memulainya, Dobe!" cetus Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang. Tapi, sejurus kemudian ia terdiam. _Onyx_ miliknya menatap Naruto dengan horor. Pria di hadapannya menyeringai kejam.

"Wah, kau bahkan berani mengejek atasanmu, hm? Polisi baru?" dan demi Dewa Jashin! Sasuke benci ketika Naruto mengatakan 'polisi baru' memang apa salahnya dengan jabatan itu? bukankah Naruto juga pernah mengalami keadaan 'polisi baru'?

"Aku tidak pernah mengalaminya, polisi baru." Naruto bersilang tangan di depan dada. Berusaha memancing emosi pemuda di hadapannya agar lebih terlihat.

"Sebenarnya kita sedang membahas apa, Dobe?!" dan kata terkutuk itu kembali keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha. Sasuke benar-benar ingin mengguyur wajah pria di hadapannya dengan kotoran ular peliharaannya. Oh, sekalian saja dijadikan makan siang oleh Aora dan Manda-ular piton albino peliharaannya.

"Jangan jadikan aku makan siang peliharaanmu. Aku masih terlalu tampan, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto menatapnya dingin. Pria itu tertawa dalam hati ketika melihat wajah cemberut polisi baru itu. wajah Sasuke terlihat ingin marah dan takut sekaligus.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiran ya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Pemuda berambut raven itu seperti sedang siaga dengan tidak memikirkan hal aneh yang dapat dibaca Ketua Kepolisian Kyoto itu.

"Wajahmu terlalu mudah untuk ditebak, polisi baru.." Sasuke benar-benar jengkel. Akhirnya ia hanya diam dan membiarkan Naruto diam sendiri.

"Baiklah, kembali ke pembicaraan utama. Aku ingin meminta keterangan darimu tentang peristiwa tewasnya polisi Uchiha." Nada suara yang digunakan Naruto sudah berbeda jika dibandingkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Mungkin, pria itu masih dalam mode seriusnya. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Kau mau memulainya darimana?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha mengatur suaranya.

"Dari awal. Ceritakan semua padaku." Kata Naruto, tegas sekaligus yakin.

"Sebelumnya, untuk apa kau menanyakan hal ini kepadaku? Apa kau mau-" perkataan Sasuke dipotong oleh atasannya.

"Ya, aku ingin mengungkap kasus itu. Toh, Kepolisian Osaka dan Yokohama sudah setuju dengan usulku. Jadi, kasus ini resmi kubuka dan kuselidiki." Jelas Naruto. Pria tan itu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kebesarannya. "Jadi, bisa mulai cerita?"

...

TBC

Ini fanfiksi Narusasu pertamaku. Maaf kalau terlihat sedikit OOC, terutama di bagian penggambaran karakter Naruto. Terinspirasi dengan Skyfallnya James Bond dan 3 daysnya Park Yoochun. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu.

MIND TO REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

" _Kau bisa membaca pikiran ya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Pemuda berambut raven itu seperti sedang siaga dengan tidak memikirkan hal aneh yang dapat dibaca Ketua Kepolisian Kyoto itu._

" _Wajahmu terlalu mudah untuk ditebak, polisi baru.." Sasuke benar-benar jengkel. Akhirnya ia hanya diam dan membiarkan Naruto diam sendiri._

" _Baiklah, kembali ke pembicaraan utama. Aku ingin meminta keterangan darimu tentang peristiwa tewasnya polisi Uchiha." Nada suara yang digunakan Naruto sudah berbeda jika dibandingkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Mungkin, pria itu masih dalam mode seriusnya. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh pemuda berambut raven itu._

" _Kau mau memulainya darimana?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha mengatur suaranya._

" _Dari awal. Ceritakan semua padaku." Kata Naruto, tegas sekaligus yakin._

" _Sebelumnya, untuk apa kau menanyakan hal ini kepadaku? Apa kau mau-" perkataan Sasuke dipotong oleh atasannya._

" _Ya, aku ingin mengungkap kasus itu. Toh, Kepolisian Osaka dan Yokohama sudah setuju dengan usulku. Jadi, kasus ini resmi kubuka dan kuselidiki." Jelas Naruto. Pria tan itu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kebesarannya. "Jadi, bisa mulai cerita?"_

.

The Most Diferrent

Cast : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Different World ©Almiterlyone**

.

Matahari mulai mengintip dari celah-celah korden jendela ruangan Sang Kepala Kepolisian Kyoto itu. si pemilik ruangan masih berkutat dengan laptop dan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Pria itu terlihat sangat sibuk hingga sepersekian detik kemudian beranjak dari kursinya.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang tertidur dengan nyaman di sofa. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat damai dengan selimut oranye miliknya membungkus tubuh polisi baru itu. Ia tersenyum sendu ketika melihat raut wajah itu terlihat gelisah. Dengan perlahan, Naruto menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mata dan kening Sasuke, mengusap pipi kiri pemuda itu dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

"Selamat tidur, Sasuke." Naruto merapikan selimut pemuda yang berstatus pegawainya dan berjongkok di tepat di depan wajah pemuda Uchiha itu. Menikmati wajah damai dan polos milik pegawainya. Sangat berbeda ketika ia tengah sadar. Terlihat judes dan tidak bersahabat. Akhirnya, pria itu membiarkan Sasuke untuk tidur. Pria itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, bersiap membersihkan diri.

Dan lagi-lagi Naruto meninggalkan momen yang manis, ketika wajah pemuda Uchiha itu kembali memerah.

...

Naruto dalam perjalanan menuju Yokohama. Ia berangkat cukup pagi setelah memastikan keadaan Sasuke. Ia mengemudikan mobil pribadinya dengan kecepatan diatas normal. Jarak antara Kyoto dan Yokohama cukup jauh jika ditempuh dengan perjalanan tanpa kereta.

Piiip!

" _Naruto, kau mendengarku?"_

"Ya, katakan saja Polisi Hatake." Jawab Naruto.

" _Menma terlibat dengan perkumpulan yang kau selidiki._ " Ucapan polisi sekaligus pamannya membuat Naruto merasa dunianya runtuh begitu saja. Kakak yang sangat ia hormati terlibat dalam perkumpulan yang bahkan kasusnya belum bisa diselesaikan oleh ketua sebelum dirinya.

"Darimana kau dapat info itu?" tanya pria tan yang tengah mencengkeram kemudi mobil penuh emosi.

" _Shikamaru._ "mendengar nama sahabatnya, Naruto langsung menepikan mobilnya. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya seolah tidak membiarkan ia ikut andil dalam masalah ini? Seharusnya pria nanas itu membicarakannya terlebih dahulu. Ia berani bertaruh kalau Sai juga tidak mengetahuinya, jika melihat dari sikap posesif pria Nara kepada pacarnya.

" _Naruto, tentang kasus Uchiha.._ "

DEG!

Jantung Naruto terasa berdebar sangat kencang. Ia terbayang ketika Sasuke menceritakan semuanya kepada dirinya malam itu.

" _Pihak pusat meminta kau menghentikannya._ "

"Jangan memerintahku, polisi Hatake." Desis Naruto berbahaya. "Aku tahu kalau kau juga terlibat dalam penyelidikan ini." Pria tan itu mematikan ponselnya dan kembali tancap gas. Perjalanan Kyoto-Yokohama, kali ini akan menjadi perjalanan paling mendebarkan yang pernah pria Namikaze muda ini rasakan.

"Namikaze Menma. Kalau _Otousan_ mengetahuinya, habislah kau.." geram Naruto.

Ia tidak mungkin memimpin perusahaan yang sayapnya sudah lebih lebar dari burung elang itu. Meskipun, ia memutuskan untuk menjadi polisi, ia tetap mengikuti ekonomi pasar dan pemikiran kreatif Namikaze Corp yang dipimpin kakak bengalnya. Walau Menma itu lebih bengal dari Naruto, pria pirang itu harus mengakui kalau kakak kembarnya itu lebih kreatif sekaligus mengerikan jika sudah memiliki sebuah ide.

"Kau benar-benar ingin dihajar, saudara kembarku." Dan mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto melesat cepat.

...

Naruto membuka pintu ruangan makan restoran Jepang itu, dimana para jenderal dan petinggi dari Kementrian Pertahanan sedang duduk dengan keangkuhan masing-masing. Ia sedikit mebungkukkan tubuhnya, memberi hormat dan dibalas dengan tatapan dingin oleh para jenderal dan petinggi. Walaupun tidak semuanya seperti itu, masih ada beberapa yang mau tersenyum dengannya. Salah satunya Menteri Pertahanan itu sendiri, Hiruzen Sarutobi-pria yang pernah menjadi pengawasnya ketika ia masih di akademi.

Naruto memilih duduk di ujung meja makan. Setidaknya ada satu tempat kosong yang disediakan untuknya. Tidak berapa lama setelah ia duduk, Menteri Pertahanan yang sengaja membuat rapat ini pun langsung melirik kearahnya. Pria itu tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres. Kenapa seorang kepala kepolisian sepertinya harus ikut jamuan makan siang seluruh anggota Kementrian Pertahanan? Dan lagi, hal ini membuatnya harus menunda acaranya menghajar Menma.

Polisi Hatake yang saat itu tengah berada di kediamannya memberitahu kalau ia mendapat telepon dari Kementrian Pertahanan di Tokyo. dan sebagai bawahan yang baik, ia menyanggupi undangan itu, dan berangkat menuju Tokyo. dan berakhir seperti ini. Terjebak di antara pertemuan-yang sejujurnya membosankan. Naruto tersenyum seadanya ketika Hiruzen memandang ke arahnya. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan mantan guru akademinya.

"Selamat datang, Kepala Kepolisian Namikaze." Ujarnya ramah. Hiruzen tersenyum dan menunduk sopan. Masih berjaga-jaga dengan serangan mendadak yang mungkin saja dilancarkan oleh para petinggi yang mungkin tidak suka dengannya.

...

Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tinggal menunggu waktu sampai para petinggi yang tidak menyukaiku menyudutkanku habis-habisan hari ini. sial! Aku memang bukan orang yang suka kabur dari masalah, tapi kalau seperti ini, aku lebih baik kabur saja.

"Aku senang kau memenuhi undanganku, Naruto." Pak Hiruzen memanggilku dengan namaku. Ia masih tidak bisa melupakan kenakalanku ketika masih di akademi rupanya.

"Kau terlalu basa-basi, Hiruzen." Salah seorang wakilnya menyela pembicaraan kami. Aku menoleh ke arah pria yang di usia paruh bayanya masih terlihat tegas. Shimura Danzo-Wakil Menteri Pertahanan.

"Biarkan aku mengungkapkan rasa rinduku pada muridku yang paling nakal di akademi dulu." Aku tertegun. Pak Hiruzen ini tidak mempermalukanku dengan menyinggung-nyinggung pangkat atau sejenisnya, tapi mengambil masalah ketika aku masih menjadi muridnya. Aku hanya memberikan senyum tipis.

"Hiruzen.." desis pria paruh baya itu. aku hanya menatapnya. Sedikit memberi kode kepada Pak Hiruzen untuk langsung ke pokok masalah.

"Baiklah, Danzo. Kau memaksaku." Menteri Pertahanan itu mengangguk singkat. Ia membuka sebuah dokumen yang berada di dekat piring nasinya.

"Ada sebuah organisasi bernama Akatsuki." Pak Hiruzen mulai bercerita. Ia melirikku sekilas.

"Diduga, organisasi ini terlibat dalam sabotase Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Fugaku."

...

"Diduga, organisasi ini terlibat dalam sabotase Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Fugaku." Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan ketika Menteri Pertahanan itu selesai dengan kalimatnya. Pria Namikaze itu langsung teringat dengan wajah Itachi-mantan kakak kelasnya, dan Uchiha Fugaku- Jenderal Besar Kepolisian, sekaligus Pemimpin Umum MaBes Kepolisian Jepang di Tokyo.

"Organisasi ini sudah ada ketika aku masih muda. Tapi, baru sekarang ini mereka melancarkan aksinya. Saat itu, kami tidak menyangka kalau Akatsuki akan menjadi bahaya laten bagi negara ini. Dan yang ku khawatirkan adalah kau." Kata Menteri Pertahanan itu. Naruto mengernyit. Seolah meminta untuk dijelaskan.

"Organisasi ini mempunyai markas di sekitar Kyoto. Dan lagi, mereka sudah mulai menyusupkan mata-mata di sekitar daerah Kobe, Osaka, dan Wakayama." Kata Hiruzen. Ia menutup dokumen itu, dan menatap Naruto yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Baik. Saya akan hati-hati. Terima kasih atas saran dari anda." Naruto menganggukkan kepala, sebagai tanda hormat kepada Menteri Pertahanan.

"Oh, ya anak muda." Danzo angkat bicara. Ia menatap Naruto lurus. Hampir saja pemuda itu tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, melihat begitu dingin dan tajamnya mata itu menatapnya. Naruto hanya mengernyit. Menunggu pria paruh baya itu bicara.

"Kau akan menegakkan keadilan, dan menghukum siapapun yang salah, meski itu keluargamu, bukan?" tanya Danzo.

Diam-diam, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Ia teringat Menma. Kabar dari Polisi Hatake membuat dirinya tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan baik. Ia hanya diam, berpikir.

"Bagaimana dengan jawabanmu, anak muda?" tanya Danzo. Menuntut Naruto yang tengah berjibaku dengan pikirannya.

"Tentu." Jawabnya, pelan dan tegas.

"Tentu saja saya akan menegakkan keadilan sesuai hukum konstitusi negara ini." kata Naruto. Membalas tatapan dingin Danzo, dengan pandangan tak kalah tajam.

...

Suasana sore di Kantor Kepolisian Kyoto itu terasa lengang. Banyak anggotanya yang tengah pergi penyelidikan ataupun pulang karena _shift_ mereka sudah habis. Ruang kerja yang biasanya ramai itu, terasa sunyi karena hanya Sasuke yang masih duduk di depan komputernya. Seragam kepolisian ia tanggalkan. Sekarang, ia hanya menggunakan celana training selutut dengan kaos biru tua dengan lambang kipas di belakangnya-lambang keluarga Uchiha.

Matanya dengan teliti menelusuri berkas-berkas kepolisian tentang kecelakaan keluarganya. Dokumen yang ternyata tersimpan di setiap komputer itu cukup menguntungkan bagi Sasuke untuk mencari tahu, meskipun tidak selengkap komputer si Ketua.

TING! Pemikiran itu membuatnya memiliki ide yang bagus. Pria raven itu membuka situs kepolisian Tokyo.

"Aku akan mengambilnya." Sasuke mengetikkan beberapa kode biner kepolisian, dan memasukkan password anggota. Setelah identitasnya diketahui, ia menyusup akun Kepala Polisi Tokyo untuk membuka komputer pria pirang itu.

Keringat dingin perlahan membanjiri tubuhnya. Bekerja di suasana sepi ini membuatnya tegang. Ia takut kalau-kalau ada orang yang memergokinya. Sasuke melirik ke arah kamera pengawas. Dimatikan. Oh, syukurlah.

PIP! PIP! Bunyi verifikasi dari komputernya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia berhasil mengambil dokumen dari komputer atasannya. Sasuke memeriksa berkas-berkas itu. Asli. Dengan segera, ia menyalin beberapa dokumen dengan format _pdf_ , dan keluar dari situs. Ia bisa membacanya nanti. Sekarang, ia harus menyembunyikan file ini terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak mau rekan kerjanya menuduhnya melakukan hal aneh.

Pria raven itu menoleh ke arah jendela. Sebentar lagi, _shift_ kerjanya akan dimulai. Pukul tujuh malam nanti. Ia menghela nafas melihat keadaan langit sore yang menampakkan semburat merah. Sebagian kecil hatinya meraca tercubit dengan pemandangan itu. Biasanya di ketika liburan, ia dan keluarganya bersantai di beranda sembari bercerita. Hal yang tidak mungkin ia lakukan sekarang. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Ia menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Air matanya tanpa sengaja luruh begitu saja.

"Kemarin menangis di ruanganku, sekarang menangis sendiri. Dasar cengeng." Suara berat yang-terpaksa-familiar-di-telinganya-Ketua Kepolisian itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia sedikit panik ketika Naruto berdiri tepat di dekat komputernya. Tapi, ketika melihat layar monitornya, Sasuke menghela nafas lega.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke. Tidak menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Kau kenapa?" bukannya menjawab, pria Namikaze itu mendekati Sasuke. Ia berdiri di samping sang raven, dan membuat gestur bertanya.

"Setidaknya jawab aku dulu." Kata Sasuke. Matanya menerawang ke arah pemandangan kota Kyoto di sore hari. Naruto terkekeh. Tapi, sejenak kemudian ia merengut. Ia menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke menatap tidak suka ke arah Naruto. Pria Namikaze itu menyorotnya sendu.

Hal yang berikutnya terjadi, mampu membuat Sasuke membelalak tidak percaya. Naruto memeluknya dengan erat. Tubuh yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya itu mendekapnya dengan erat. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto di bahunya. Terasa berat dan aneh. Bahkan, ia tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya karena terlalu tegang dengan pelukan tiba-tiba ini!

"Dobe...lepas.." Sasuke menggeliat. Agak risih juga dipeluk-peluk. Apalagi, di ruangan ini hanya mereka berdua. Nanti, kalau ada orang yang melihat, ia tidak tahu harus meletakkan mukanya dimana.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar. Aku capek." Keluh Naruto. Ia memeluk pria yang berstatus sebagai bawahannya itu dengan erat. Ia menghiraukan tubuh Sasuke yang terasa tegang di pelukannya. Tapi, ia menghela nafas lega ketika Sasuke mulai rileks. Harum kayu manis dari leher putih bawahannya membuat ia nyaman.

"Sasuke, balas pelukanku. Aku butuh pelukan.." Naruto membisiki telinga Sasuke. Ia menahan tawanya ketika Sasuke dengan kaku membalas pelukannya. Naruto kembali menyamankan posisinya. Menikmati pundak Sasuke yang bau kayu manis. Ah, harumnya..

"Sudah belum? Aku pegal berdiri. Ini sudah satu menit setengah." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto. Pria ini badannya besar juga. Beda dengan dirinya. Pria itu menggoyangkan badan Naruto. Tapi, pria yang menjadi tersangka pemelukan itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dobe, aku pegal." Setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia menginjak kaki kanan Naruto. Membuat pria itu mengaduh kesakitan, "Aduh! Kau ini masih menggunakan sepatu olahraga dan menginjak kakiku yang menggunakan sandal.."

Naruto mengusap-usap kaki kanannya yang memerah. Bawahannya yang satu ini memang tidak ada-manis-manisnya sama sekali. Eh, ada yang manis. Bau tubuhnya.

"Dasar dobe." Sasuke tidak menghitung berapa kali ia mengatakan dobe. Tapi, ia yakin hari ini ia sudah mengucapkan kata itu lebih dari satu.

"Sasuke, kau tahu?" Naruto duduk di kursi Sasuke. Ia mengutak-atik komputer milik polisi baru itu. membuat Sasuke diam-diam gugup karena takut ketahuan meretas komputer pria pirang ini. Lebih baik ia pergi secara perlahan supaya tidak diketahui Naruto.

Tiiiiiit! Sebuah verifikasi muncul di monitor komputer. Naruto yang tengah membacanya, langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Sas, kau bermain starcraft? Lho? Dia kemana?" dan pria itu hanya mengendikkan bahu dengan tingkah polisi yang baru lulus dari akademi itu. lebih baik ia beristirahat di ruangannya.

...

Sebuah mobil Ferrari merah berhenti di depan Kantor Kepolisian Kyoto malam itu. Dari pintu kemudi, keluar seorang pria dengan wajah duplikat Naruto. Hanya warna rambut yang membedakannya. Pria Namikaze dengan rambut hitam spike itu melepas kacamatanya. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau ia seorang bos di perusahaan sebesar Namikaze Corp. Menma-kembaran Naruto- berjalan dengan langkah santai menuju lobi kantor polisi.

Celana jeans hitam dan kaos lengan pendek warna putih plus jaket kain biru tua membuat pria itu tampak keren. Beberapa polwan muda langsung memerah ketika melihat pria yang satu ini. Jika para polisi baru bertingkah seperti itu, maka tidak dengan Sai. Pria yang kebetulan berada di lobi itu segera pergi menuju ruangan Naruto.

"Naruto!"

BRAK! Pintu dibuka dengan tidak kalem. Naruto yang tengah bersantai di sofanya hanya menatap malas Sai yang tergopoh-gopoh menemuinya.

"Kau menemukan kasus menarik?" tanya Naruto sangsi. Ia meminum tehnya dengan tenang.

"Lebih dari itu. Namikaze Menma datang kesini." Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Ia langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya, dan memakai seragamnya dengan lengkap. Orang yang tengah ia pikirkan dengan sengaja datang jauh-jauh dari Yokohama ke Kyoto untuk bertemu dengannya, cih! Dia sangsi. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Kembali ke Menma. Pria Namikaze itu berjalan di tengah ruangan para polisi baru. Dua puluh orang yang tengah sibuk dengan komputer masing-masing itu langsung menoleh ke arah pria itu. Kecuali dua orang. Sasuke dan Karin-wanita ini hafal dengan kelakuan sepupunya. Ia tengah sibuk mengetik laporan kasus yang baru saja datang pagi ini. Ia diminta Ketua Lee untuk menyerahkan laporannya sebelum Naruto pergi ke Yokohama malam ini. Jadi, ia harus bergegas.

Menma melirik pria raven yang seolah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia mendekati Sasuke. Bersandar di sekat yang membatasi daerah teritori setiap polisi.

"Kau sibuk?" tanya Menma. Ia memberikan seringai terbaiknya. Yang membuat dua polwan yang ada di belakang Sasuke tersipu malu. Sasuke? Cuek saja. Laporan dengan _deadline_ terbatas ini lebih penting.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Polisi Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Menma, membaca papan nama di dada kanan Sasuke. Pria raven itu tersenyum ketika laporannya hampir selesai.

"Hei.." Menma mengernyit tidak suka ketika Sasuke mengabaikannya. Pria raven itu mengetik hingga ujung paragraf, dan akhirnya laporannya selesai, "Akhirnya, laporanku selesai. Maaf, anda siapa?"

Sasuke mendongak, dan ia mendapati wajah seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Hanya rambutnya saja yang berbeda. Karin yang ada di sebelah sekat Sasuke menahan tawa.

"Kau berani sekali mengacuhkanku, dan sekarang kau ingin tahu namaku?" tanya Menma, tidak suka. Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu. Ia mengklik tombol print, dan mencetak laporannya.

"Aku tidak ingin tahu namamu. Dari wajahmu sudah kelihatan." Kata Sasuke kalem. Ia mengambil penjepit kertas, dan menjepit laporan itu menjadi satu. Menma mengernyit. Tertarik dengan pria raven di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau tahu siapa aku, hmm, polisi baru?" tanya Menma tenang. Ia menatap Sasuke yang memasukkan laporan ke dalam sebuah stofmap.

"Tentu. Kau adalah.."

"Menma. Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" suara Naruto menginterupsi pembicaraan Menma dan Sasuke. Pria yang berstatus Kepala Kepolisian Tokyo itu berjalan tenang ke arah saudara kembarnya. Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu kagum dengan dua orang yang memiliki wajah serupa tapi tak sama itu. Satu dengan pakaian kasual, satu dengan pakaian seragam.

"Oh, hanya menjenguk adik kurangajarnya. Apa itu salah?" tanya Menma santai. Menghiraukan wajah tidak suka Naruto, dan kepalan tangan sang pirang yang sudah menguat. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam. Hingga membuat yang ditatap salah tingkah.

"Sasuke, aku akan membaca laporanmu nanti." Kata Naruto. Pandangannya mengedar ke semua anggota polisi yang berada di ruangan, ia menatap Sai. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Dan untuk kalian semua, kembali bekerja. Untuk satu jam kedepan, jangan ada yang masuk ke ruanganku. Apapun urusannya. Sai akan mengawasi kalian." Naruto melirik ke arah Menma yang menatap malas para polisi.

"Kau, ikuti aku." Pria tan itu berjalan terlebih dahulu. Sebelum Menma beranjak, ia menyempatkan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Sasuke."

...

"Hei, Naruto. Malam ini kau dingin sekali pada kakakmu." Menma duduk di sofa tamu Naruto dengan tenang. Ia melepas jaket birunya. Ia tersenyum ketika matanya menerawang ruangan para polisi baru. Ia tertarik dengan seseorang. Orang yang dengan inosennya mengacuhkannya, dan menanyakan siapa dirinya.

"Naruto, polisi Uchiha benar-benar menarik. Ia seperti buku yang ingin dibuka." Kata Menma. Matanya tidak berpindah dari Sasuke.

Beruntung bagi pemuda Namikaze yang lebih tua ini. Ruang kerja Naruto dindingnya sebuah kaca yang unik. Orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu bisa melihat keadaan di luar, tapi orang luar tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam ruangan ini. Adiknya pintar juga.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke mari?" Naruto kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Ia menatap lurus ke arah sapphire biru yang serupa dengannya. Menma hanya mendecih. Ia terlihat serius.

"Aku tahu kalau kau tengah menyelidiki sebuah organisasi." Mulai Menma. Pria berambut hitam spike itu menatap lurus ke arah Naruto yang juga menatapnya. Dua saudara kembar itu seolah bertarung lewat tatapan membunuh mereka masing-masing.

"Ya." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Hentikan." Kata Menma. Ia berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki, dan duduk di kursi tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tidak suka. Ia melihat Menma sibuk dengan ponselnya, seolah mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau mendengar dari Polisi Hatake kalau aku terlibat, kan?"Menma bertanya dengan nada sing a song. Naruto diam mendengarkan.

"Dia selalu satu langkah darimu. Ia tahu kalau aku terlibat. Jadi, aku memintamu untuk menghentikan penyelidikan terhadap Akatsuki." Kata Menma secara gamblang. Ia tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang menggertakkan giginya. Menma tahu adiknya tengah menahan emosinya. Yah, bermain-main dengan adiknya yang serius ini cukup menyenangkan.

"Oh, ya, tujuanku datang kemari hanya satu." Menma memberi jeda. Ia menyeringai ke arah Naruto. Pria Namikaze itu menarik kerah adiknya hingga jarak wajah mereka berdua hanya beberapa senti. Menma menoleh ke arah ruang polisi.

"Memastikan kalau Ketua Kepolisian Kyoto ini lebih berhati-hati dalam berbicara, karena ia mempertaruhkan satu nyawa dari pihak kepolisian dengan Akatsuki.." Menma menyeringai licik. Ia melirik Naruto yang ikut memandang ke satu titik.

Sasuke yang tengah mengobrol dengan Karin.

...

Dua hari kemudian...

"YATTA! Akhirnya ada cuti _Tanabata_ * selama dua hari!" teriakan gembira Karin membuat rekan satu timnya, mendelik tidak suka. Orihime dan Hikoboshi

"Kau senang sekali dengan perayaan ini." kata Suigetsu jutek. Badannya terasa remuk setelah beberapa hari menyelesaikan kasus yang seolah tidak henti-hentinya berdatangan.

"Hei, memangnya kau punya pasangan?" tanya Juugo, penasaran. Setahunya, perayaan ini lebih dominan untuk para pasangan. Dan, setahu dirinya, Karin itu belum punya pacar.

"Kemarin ia baru saja ditembak Kabuto-senpai dari Divisi Forensik."kata Sasuke kalem. Ia bicara tanpa menatap wajah teman-temannya. Kembali mendapat laporan dengan _deadline_ mepet.

"Hah?! Kau serius? Kapan?" tanya Suigetsu, heran. Setahunya, sampai saat ini, Karin selalu bersama mereka, kecuali dua hari lalu.

"Tunggu, ketika kau _shift_ bersama Sasuke itu?! Yang kata polwan-polwan ada Menma datang itu?" tanya Suigetsu, ingin tahu. Dan Karin mengangguk senang. Ia menatap tiga rekannya dengan antusias.

"Oh, pantas para polwan disini tengah sibuk membicarakan Tanabata." Juugo mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, apa rencana kalian saat cuti?" tanya Karin penasaran. Ia menatap tiga rekannya dengan penuh minat.

"Hei, memangnya Naruto mengizinkanmu? Dia kan yang menjadi walimu di Kyoto." Kata Juugo heran. Wanita berambut merah itu tertawa.

"Kau pikir dia akan mengizinkanku begitu saja? Aku punya cara untuk meluluhkan sepupuku." Kata Karin dengan percaya diri. Kali ini, Sasuke ikut memperhatikan wanita Uzumaki itu bicara.

"Aku akan ikut dalam pasukan pengaman di dekat komplek AEON Kyoto Mall. Naruto sudah menyuruh polisi yang bertugas untuk berkumpul di Pos Polisi Minami. Anak-anak kuliah itu menyelenggarakan festifal Tanabata di sekitar kampus. Dan, mereka meminta bantuan kepolisian untuk mengamankan jalannya festifal." Jelas Karin panjang lebar. Ia menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Kalau kau ikut, otomatis kami ikut kalau begitu." Kata Suigetsu. Karin mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Sasuke juga dipindahkan. Dia yang tadinya di Shimogamo, dipindah bersama kita."

"Kapan aku dipindah?" tanya Sasuke datar. Karin nyengir.

"Aku yang minta, supaya kita berempat sama-sama."

...

Hari Tanabata, 7 Juli, pukul 8 malam...

Naruto minta maaf kepada seluruh anggotanya, karena rencana liburan yang sudah mereka susun selama beberapa hari sebelum Tanabata harus hancur seketika ketika ia mendapat laporan dari Pos Minami kalau ada penyelundupan narkoba di dekat AEON Mall. Hal itu pula yang membuat ia langsung melakukan rapat dadakan. Diputuskan pula untuk membagi beberapa anggota untuk bergabung menjadi dua tim dengan satu ketua. Hal ini ia lakukan untuk meminimalisir dua pikiran karena ada dua ketua yang bergabung menjadi satu.

Sore harinya, Naruto memanggil Sasuke, Karin, Sakura, dan Haku ke ruangannya. Ia meminta kepada empat anggotanya itu untuk menyamar di sekitar lokasi, dan tim pengintai akan mengawasi mereka. Jugo sudah bertindak sebagai orang yang akan membeli narkoba yang diselundupkan di AEON Mall.

"Aku memanggil kalian berempat ke sini untuk menyamar. Terserah mau menjadi apa, asalkan kalian tidak sampai ketahuan. Asal kalian tahu, Akatsuki mengenali wajah beberapa anggota kepolisian-termasuk aku." Naruto memberi wanti-wanti kepada Sasuke dan Karin.

"Tentu saja. Kita punya dua orang baru di tim ini." Sakura mengerling ke arah Karin dan Sasuke yang sama-sama menunjukkan wajah tidak suka.

"Mohon bantuannya, ya.." senyum lembut Haku ke arah Karin dan Sasuke membuat dua orang itu kikuk juga diberi senyum setulus itu.

"Baik senior." Kata Karin sekaligus mewakili Sasuke berbicara.

"Bagus, sekarang kalian berkumpul di pos masing-masing. Aku akan memantau kalian dari ruang CCTV AEON Mall." Kata Naruto.

"Ketua, apa anda sudah menemukan lokasi tepatnya? AEON merupakan kompleks mall dengan lebih dari tiga pusat perbelanjaan." Kata Haku, sedikit khawatir.

"Apa kau tidak percaya dengan Zabuza, Haku?" tanya Naruto, sedikit menggoda bawahannya. Sakura hanya terkikik.

"Baik, kalau begitu. Kalian bertiga bubar. Sasuke, kau tetap disini." Naruto menahan Sasuke pergi ketika pemuda itu berjalan mengikuti tiga orang lainnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah menyuruhku untuk berkumpul, Ketua Namikaze?" sindir Sasuke. Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Ia melepas kalung yang selama ini berada di lehernya. Pria Namikaze itu memakaikannya pada Sasuke.

"Hati-hati.." Naruto memeluk Sasuke sejenak, dan meninggalkan pria raven itu di ruangan Naruto. Kali ini, pria pirang itu beruntung karena ia sempat melihat rona merah di pipi bawahannya itu. Lumayan, ia mendapat keberuntungan sebelum pergi.

...

Sore itu, AEON Mall terlihat sangat ramai dengan hiruk pikuk para warga yang tertarik untuk datang ke festival Tanabata yang diadakan oleh pihak mall. Lantai satu mall jadi terlihat seperti lautan manusia karena saking penuhnya.

Sasuke yang saat itu tengah menyamar, hanya mendengus tidak suka. Ia melirik ke arah Karin yang dengan santainya _keep_ kalem dan matanya awas mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Pria raven itu bisa merasakan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Dia lama-lama risih juga kalau seperti ini. ia ingin menatap Karin minta tolong. Tapi, sepertinya gadis itu terlalu menikmati perannya. Kalau seperti ini, sama saja ia akan diabaikan. Apalagi, dengan _earphone_ yang menyumbat telinga wanita berambut merah itu.

"Kau tidak apa Sas?" tanya Karin, sedikit menahan tawa. Ia ingin tertawa melihat penampilan rekan kerjanya malam ini. Bukan tanpa alasan ia seperti ini. Bayangkan, kimono biru muda dengan corak sakura biru tua itu terlihat pas dipakai orang yang dicap sebagai polisi baru oleh Naruto.

"Kau meledekku?" Sasuke menatap Karin tidak suka. Pria raven itu menghembuskan nafas kesal. Ia masih beruntung jika dipasangkan dengan Haku, karena seniornya yang satu itu pengertian. Nah, ini, meski Karin memang cantik dengan kimono yang serupa dengannya hanya berbeda warna. Kimono putih, dengan corak sakura merah.

"Tidak. Eh, kau melihat Sakura-senpai dan Haku-senpai?" mata Karin kembali mengedar. Ia berdecak kesal ketika tidak menemukan keberadaan dua seniornya. Manusia di lantai satu memang sangat banyak.

"Kau tidak risih, Karin?" tanya Sasuke. Wanita bermarga Uzumaki itu ingin tertawa terbahak sebenarnya, tapi ia tidak tega dengan Sasuke yang terlihat sangat risih menggunakan kimono itu. Ditambah rambur ravennya yang dipasangi _wig_ dan disanggul rendah. Meninggalkan rambut poninya yang membingkai wajah putihnya.

PIIIP!

" _Aku melihat target_." _Earphone_ keduanya berbunyi. Juugo menghubungi mereka.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

" _Aku ada di lantai dua. Kalian kemarilah. Kebetulan restoran tempat kalian menyamar juga ada di lantai dua._ " Sasuke dan Karing mengangguk mantap. Dengan hati-hati, mereka pergi melalui eskalator. Berusaha tidak mencolok.

" _SK, jaga jarak kalian. Aku ingin kalian_ _ **hanya**_ _mengawasi mereka. Haku dan Sakura sudah ada di posisi._ " Suara Naruto bergema di _earphone_ keduanya. Sasuke mengangguk paham.

Mereka berdua bergegas ke restoran tempat mereka menyamar. Ternyata, Juugo sudah tiba. Pria berambut oranye itu sudah duduk dengan tenang dan menikmati kopinya. Di hadapannya, ada seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sangat cantik.

" _Ingat informasi ini._ " suara Haku terdengar.

" _Namanya Shion, 23 tahun._ " Kali ini suara Sakura. Sasuke mencatat informasi dari seniornya di catatannya.

...

"Kenapa Juugo lama sekali? Kapan kita bisa meringkusnya?" tanya Karin kepada Sasuke. Gadis itu sudah letih mondar-mandir mengantarkan pesanan. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengode Juugo untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, tapi pria itu tidak merespon.

PRANG!

Kaca yang menjadi dinding di lantai dua tiba-tiba pecah. Sekumpulan orang berjubah hitam dengan lambang awan masuk dengan membawa senjata. Karin dan Sasuke yang tengah dalam kondisi tidak siap, hanya berpura-pura tenang. Berusaha tidak mematikan teman-teman mereka yang bertugas.

"Senior, ada kekacauan. Lantai dua." Sasuke mengirim pesan singkat. Berharap para seniornya tahu.

BUKK!

Sasuke reflek menengok ke arah datangnya suara. Ia melihat Karin yang terkulai lemas akibat pukulan di tengkuknya. Sasuke harus minta tolong. Juugo juga sudah bersiaga. Pria berambut oranye itu mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa, Polisi Uchiha?" tanya Juugo. Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"PERHATIAN! KEPADA SELURUH PENGUNJUNG, HARAP SEGERA KELUAR DARI GEDUNG. KAMI DARI PIHAK KEPOLISIAN KYOTO AKAN MELAKUKAN PEMBERSIHAN DI AREA INI. _"_ audiospeaker di seluruh gedung berbunyi bersamaan. Langsung saja, para pengunjung berhamburan keluar gedung. Meninggalkan anggota kepolisian dan sang organisasi buronan.

DOR! DOR! Baku tembak tidak terelakkan. Lantai tiga sudah menjadi ajang baku tembak sejak tadi. Sasuke dan Juugo yang berada di lantai dua juga begitu. Mereka berdua berhadapan dengan bawahan Akatsuki yang menggunakan rompi bergambar awan merah.

"Sasuke, kita harus turun ke bawah. Daerah lantai dua sudah banyak anggota. Tapi lantai satu hanya beberapa anggota bersama ketua Namikaze. Karin tidak apa-apa, dia hanya pingsan. Aku sudah membawanya ke polisi medis untuk pertolongan lebih lanjut."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi." Kali ini, Sasuke tidak mempedulikan pakaiannya lagi. Ia dengan berani menendang, menembak, dan menghajar siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Pria raven itu bahkan dikeroyok oleh tiga orang. Berusaha meredam emosinya, Sasuke tidak menggunakan pistolnya. Bayangan Itachi dan Fugaku yang memakai seragam polisi muncul di ingatannya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha mengesampingkan ingatan tentang keluarganya. Sekarang, ia tengah bertugas untuk melindungi warga Kyoto.

DOR!

Suara tembakan dari punggungnya membuat pria raven itu langsung berbalik. Matanya membulat ketika melihat Juugo tertembak di bagian bahu. Rekan kerjanya itu ambruk. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap nyalang ke arah pelaku penembakkan.

"Kau, beraninya..." desis Sasuke. Pria itu langsung maju menyerang pria yang menggunakan jubah hitam bergambar awan merah. pria itu tidak membawa senjata apa-apa. Pistol yang digunakan untuk menembak Juugo Sasuke sangat yakin pria itu ambil dari puluhan senjata yang berserakan.

"Kau lumayan." Dua orang pria itu terlibat perkelahian yang sengit. Jika satu memukul, maka satu akan menghindar atau menangkis. Begitu terus hingga beberapa saat, Sasuke menemukan titik lemah sang lawan. Langsung saja pria raven itu menendang pinggang pria Akatsuki itu dengan keras.

Pria Akatsuki itu jatuh tersungkur dengan tangan memegangi pinggangnya. Sasuke menendangnya tepat di lambung. Pria raven itu segera memberi serangan bertubi yang bersarang di perut dan pukulan lurus menghujam jantung.

"Uhuk-shhh..." pria Akatsuki itu terlempar beberapa langkah hingga jubahnya terbuka. Wajah sang pria membuat Sasuke semakin mengepalkan tangannya ingin meninju sang pemilik wajah.

"Hei, Sasuke.."

...

"Evakuasi Karin. Aku akan menyusul ke dalam. Lantai satu sudah aman. Kita harus menemukan rekan kita yang terluka parah." Naruto memimpin evakuasi itu cukup panik. Pasalnya, ia tidak melihat Juugo dan Sasuke keluar bersama Sakura dan Haku tadi. Ia bahkan kehilangan kontak dengan dua polisi baru bawahannya itu.

"Kemana Sasuke dan Juugo?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura dan Haku yang tengah membantu mengobati rekan-rekan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu. Terakhir kali kami berhubungan dengan mereka, posisi mereka berada di lantai dua." Jawab Haku. Tangannya sibuk melilitkan perban ke Zabuza.

"Baiklah. Anggota polisi yang masih kuat! Ikut aku ke dalam untuk menyelamatkan para warga yang tersisa dan rekan kita yang masih bisa diselamatkan!" Naruto memimpin dua puluh orang anggota kepolisian yang masih kuat. Ia menyisir area lantai satu hingga ke dalam.

"Kita berpencar. Satu tim tiga orang. dua ikut aku."

"Baik."

Naruto bersama dua anak buahnya naik ke lantai dua. Dengan pistol teracung dengan siaga, menjaga sewaktu-waktu ada serangan tiba-tiba.

"Ketua! Itu Polisi Uchiha!" salah seorang anggotanya menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang tengah berkelahi dengan seorang laki-laki anggota Akatsuki.

"Kalian bawa Juugo, Sasuke biar aku yang urus." Perintah Naruto. Ia menyangga Juugo. Yang terlihat setengah sadar. Pria pirang itu mengecek peluru yang bersarang di bahu polisi baru itu.

"Tidak dalam. Dia hanya luka ringan." Naruto membantu Juugo berdiri, dan menyerahkan polisi baru itu kepada dua anak buahnya.

"Pergilah." Dua polisi itu mengangguk. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah berkelahi dengan wajah berminat. Ia ingin melihat sampai mana pria raven itu mampu bertahan. Sepertinya, lawan yang dihadapi bawahannya itu cukup menguras tenaga.

Pria Akatsuki itu jatuh tersungkur dengan tangan memegangi pinggangnya. Sasuke menendangnya tepat di lambung. Pria raven itu segera memberi serangan bertubi yang bersarang di perut dan pukulan lurus menghujam jantung.

"Uhuk-shhh..." pria Akatsuki itu terlempar beberapa langkah hingga jubahnya terbuka. Wajah sang pria membuat Sasuke semakin mengepalkan tangannya ingin meninju sang pemilik wajah.

"Hei, Sasuke." Naruto langsung mendekati Sasuke ketika pria Akatsuki itu tiba-tiba beranjak dan menarik bahu Sasuke. Membuat pria raven itu menempel dengan tubuh pria Akatsuki itu. Sasuke membelalak. Ia akan menyikut pria yang seenaknya saja menjadikannya sandera, ketika dua tangannya dicengkeram dengan sangat erat.

"Menma..." geraman lirih keluar dari bibir Naruto. Pria pirang itu menatap tajam ke arah saudara kembarnya.

"Hai adikku." Kata Menma dingin. Ia menatap Naruto tajam. Pria itu terlihat serius sekarang. Pria Namikaze yang lebih tua itu menyeringai.

"Rupanya kau tidak mendengarkan kalimatku kemarin, ya.." Menma mengarahkan pisau ke leher Sasuke. Gesturnya bersiap untuk menebas kepala pria raven itu.

"Lepaskan Sasuke, Menma. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini." Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Berusaha meredam emosinya. Bagaimana bisa ia kembar dengan pria yang mengerikan seperti ini.

"Oh, ya? Kau sudah melibatkan Sasuke ketika kau menyanggupi permintaan Karin untuk memindahtugaskan Sasuke ke Minami. Jangan kira aku tidak mengawasimu." Desis Menma. Pandangannya yang lurus, menusuk langsung iris sapphire yang serupa dengan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya, semua ini tidak terjadi kalau kau tidak ikut campur dengan organisasi itu, Aniki..." lirih Naruto. Ia melunakkan tatapannya. Walau bagaimanapun, Menma adalah saudaranya. Dan, meskipun mereka memiliki banyak perbedaan, itu tidak mempengaruhi ikatan saudara yang telah terjalin.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku." Bantah Menma. Pria Namikaze itu menatap Naruto Sejenak, sebelum menggoreskan pisaunya secara horizontal ke lengan kiri Sasuke. "AGHHHHH!" cukup dalam, hingga pria raven itu berteriak.

"Itu adalah peringatan bagimu, Namikaze Naruto..." Menma berlari ke arah helikopter yang menunggunya di luar gedung.

Naruto langsung meraih tubuh Sasuke. Pria raven itu terlihat memegangi luka yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Ia menggendong Sasuke ala bridal dan membawanya keluar dari gedung. Pria raven itu memerlukan perawatan sesegera mungkin.

"Naruto..." lirih Sasuke. Naruto tidak memandangnya. Pria itu masih memasang ekspresi serius. Rahang Naruto masih terlihat mengeras. Sasuke hanya diam. Larut dengan pikirannya.

"Atur nafasmu. Sebentar lagi kau akan mendapat perawatan." Kata Naruto datar. Mereka berdua berjalan ke pintu utama. Anggota kepolisian yang ada di luar telah menunggu Naruto dan Sasuke dengan cemas. Bahkan, Shikamaru yang tengah dinas ke Hamamatsu, langsung tancap gas kembali ke Kyoto. Pria nanas itu masih dalam perjalanan sekarang ini.

...

Malam itu, pikiranku sangat kacau. Aku bahkan tidak pulang ke apartemenku, karena terlalu malas. Kejadian di Hari Tanabata ini membuatku merasa malas melakukan apapun. Ditambah kakakku yang kelakuannya membuatku jengkel setengah mati. Bagaimana bisa ia masuk ke Akatsuki dengan santainya, padahal dia adalah seorang bos besar Namikaze Corp?

Ini tidak seperti di film-film, dimana seorang anak merasa tidak disayang keluarganya yang seorang pembisnis. Orang tuaku tidak sekuno itu _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ cukup memahami dua putera bengalnya ini.

Aku menghela nafas. Jika ditanya apa aku marah, aku hanya menjawab tidak. Aku tidak bisa marah pada kakakku. Aku hanya merasa sedih dan kecewa. Menma bertindak seolah kami adalah _alter ego_. Dia seolah memerankan sisi gelapku, dan tidak membiarkan aku untuk memahaminya.

Aku menghela nafas. Kenyataan kalau ia bergabung dengan Akatsuki sudah cukup untuk menamparku supaya berpikir realistis. Tapi, kalau dia juga mengincar Sasuke-yang notabene tidak terlibat-aku marah. Dia bertindak seenaknya, dengan mempertaruhkan Namikaze dan Sasuke.

Angin malam yang dingin pun, tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa kalutku. Saat aku melihat arloji, sudah pukul setengah dua belas. Sudah dua jam aku berada di ruanganku dengan jendela yang seukuran pintu ini kubuka.

Untuk hari ini, biarkan aku melepas seluruh embel-embel yang dipikul bahuku. Tuntutan Wakil Menteri Pertahanan saja sudah membuatku pusing tujuh keliling.

"Naruto." Aku menoleh. Sasuke masuk ke ruanganku. Ia ternyata belum mengganti pakaiannya. Masih menggunakan kimono biru muda dengan corak sakura biru. Aku hanya diam menatapnya. Ia terlihat salah tingkah. Tapi, Sasuke tahu cara mengatur emosinya supaya tidak terlihat.

Aku baru sadar. Selama ini, ketika ia masuk sebagai polisi baru, aku selalu memperhatikannya. Bukan sebagai bawahan yang perlu bimbingan. Tapi, sebagai orang yang mampu meluluhkanku dengan caranya sendiri. Yah, meskipun dengan sifat ketus dan keras kepalanya yang membuatku gemas.

"Hn.." kali ini, bukan maksudku untuk mengambil _trademark_ kesukaanmu, tapi, saat ini aku hanya terlalu lelah. Itu saja.

Aku membiarkan Sasuke mendekatiku. Ia berdiri di sampingku. Tangan kanannya masih setia memegang perban di lengan kirinya. Melihat hal itu, aku hanya diam. Tidak merespon.

Sasuke, pria itu hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk dan tangan yang terus terkepal. Aku mulai memperhatikannya. Sedikit khawatir dengan kondisinya. Aku yakin kalau Menma sudah mengatakan hal aneh-terlihat dari raut mukanya. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Menangis saja. Kau ini laki-laki, tapi cengeng sekali." Dengusku. Aku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, rambutmu itu seperti pantat aya-ADUH!" aku mengerang sakit ketika Sasuke dengan santainya mendeplak kepalaku dengan majalah yang ada di meja.

"Aku tidak cengeng." Aku diam mendengarkan.

Sasuke itu lucu. Anak ini membantah kalau ia cengeng. Padahal, aku sudah melihatnya menangis tiga kali. Tapi, bukankah itu lebih baik? aku lebih suka seseorang yang mau berbagi cerita denganku. Itu berarti, dia menyadari keberadaanku.

Perlahan, kutarik tubuhnya semakin mendekat. Melingkarkan kedua tanganku di sekeliling punggungnya. Mungkin, membuatnya sulit bernafas. Tapi, aku juga butuh bernafas dan satu-satunya caraku untuk bernafas saat ini adalah dengan cara ini. Memastikan Uchiha terakhir ini berada di sampingku.

...

Naruto dan Sasuke berpelukan-tidak, Naruto memeluk Sasuke cukup lama. Ia tersenyum ketika merasakan bau kayu manis yang lagi-lagi menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau sudah memelukku tiga kali, Pak Ketua.." kata Sasuke, membuka pembicaraan. Naruto terkekeh. Ia kembali menyamankan tubuhnya. Sasuke sangat nyaman dipeluk. Tubuhnya pas di pelukan Naruto. Dan lagi, pria raven ini belum mengganti kimononya. Darah Sasuke bahkan masih tercetak dengan jelas di lengan baju sebelah kiri.

"Hei, Sasuke.." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap bawahannya yang juga menatapnya.

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa saja yang Menma bicarakan padamu?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Tidak ada." Sasuke mengendikkan bahu.

"Sama sekali?" tanya Naruto sangsi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Kalem.

"Dia hanya bilang, 'Hai, Sasuke' setelah aku menghajarnya. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya itu?" Naruto hampir _speechless_ dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Ya." oh, baiklah. Lupakan pembicaraan ini. Ia malas berdebat.

"Hei Sasuke, ini masih Hari Tanabata, kan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke yang tengah memandang pemandangan kota Kyoto malam hari, hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Pria raven yang disampingnya mengalihkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Pandangannya menerawang di jendela.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau tahu keluargaku, kan?" Sasuke menggunakan nada menyindir. Ia tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kau tidak menanyai apa keinginanku?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, berniat untuk protes. Tapi, ia tertegun ketika Sasuke tengah memejamkan mata dan menikmati angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang. Membuat poni yang membingkai wajah Sasuke ikut tergerai, bergoyang bersama angin.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia nyaman bersama pria raven yang berstatus polisi baru ini.

"Keinginanku hanya satu. Melindungimu dari Menma.."Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Toh, pria raven itu tidak menolak. Sasuke hanya diam tidak merespon.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia akan melindungi Sasuke dari siapapun yang berani melukainya bahkan seujung kukupun. Ia akan membantu mengungkap kasus kecelakaan Itachi dan Fugaku bersama sang raven. Mendukungnya kalau ia mulai jatuh.

Karena Naruto paham, ia mulai menyukai Sasuke sejak pria itu terlambat di apel pagi hari pertamanya.

TBC/END?

Terima kasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk memberi kritik dan saran. Oh, ya, fanfiksi itu bagusnya dilanjut atau udahan? Kalau mau dilanjut, boleh aku minta ide selanjutnya? Tulis saja di review atau pm saya. Soalnya, aku belum ada gambaran untuk melanjutkannya.

Jadi, Mohon Bantuannya para author dan reader yang membaca fiksi ini.

Dan bagi para Hatsuki yang belum gabung dengan grup Narusasu facebook, gabung dong! Biar kita bisa _sharing_ bareng-bareng tentang fanfiksi Narusasu atau info lain.

Big Thanks to :

 **Kita Nakamura** **::** **NaruNeji** **::** **guest ny guest** **::** **GreysonEka Hatsuki** **::** **Lady Spain** **::** **NS Hatsuki** **::** **.Cacuke** **::** **Hwang635** **::** **namikazehyunli** **::** **Soul and Me** **::** **Sunsuke** **::** **.12** **::** **Habibah794** **::** **Naminamifrid** **::** **Hatsuki Anita Anti mainstream** **::** **pajriani2409** **::** **dieNsL** **::** **Zelobysehuna**

MIND TO REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

"Hei Sasuke, ini masih Hari Tanabata, kan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke yang tengah memandang pemandangan kota Kyoto malam hari, hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Pria raven yang disampingnya mengalihkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Pandangannya menerawang di jendela.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau tahu keluargaku, kan?" Sasuke menggunakan nada menyindir. Ia tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kau tidak menanyai apa keinginanku?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, berniat untuk protes. Tapi, ia tertegun ketika Sasuke tengah memejamkan mata dan menikmati angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang. Membuat poni yang membingkai wajah Sasuke ikut tergerai, bergoyang bersama angin.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia nyaman bersama pria raven yang berstatus polisi baru ini.

"Keinginanku hanya satu. Melindungimu dari Menma.."Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Toh, pria raven itu tidak menolak. Sasuke hanya diam tidak merespon.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia akan melindungi Sasuke dari siapapun yang berani melukainya bahkan seujung kukupun. Ia akan membantu mengungkap kasus kecelakaan Itachi dan Fugaku bersama sang raven. Mendukungnya kalau ia mulai jatuh.

Karena Naruto paham, ia mulai menyukai Sasuke sejak pria itu terlambat di apel pagi hari pertamanya.

.

The Most Diferrent

Cast : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Most Different©Almiterlyone**

.

3 bulan kemudian..

Sasuke tengah memberi makan Aora dan Manda di teras belakangrumahnya. Ia memanfaatkan hari libur yang jarang ia dapatkan untuk bersantai dengan hewan peliharaannya. Ular kesayangannya itu tengah memakan tikus-tikus kecil yang Sasuke sediakan dengan lahap. Tak jarang, peliharaannya itu menggesekkan kepalanya di kaki Sasuke, meminta tambah makanan.

"Aora, makin lama kau makin gendut saja." Sasuke menatap ular yang memiliki warna kebiruan di sekitar matanya. Langsung saja, ular albino itu menggoyangkan ekornya untuk menepuk kaki Sasuke, disertai dengan tatapannya yang menajam.

"Oke, Aora, kau menyebalkan. Kau gendut aku malah bersyukur." Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya. Ia mengambil satu tikus putih dan satu tikus hitam.

"Kau mau yang mana?"

SET!

Dengan cepat, Aora menggigit tikus hitam yang berukuran sedikit lebih besar. Ular itu dengan tenang memakan tikus hitam sembari rileks diusap-usap oleh Sasuke.

"Sebentar, aku mau mengeluarkan Manda terlebih dahulu." Sasuke menggeser Aora dan membuka kotak berwarna putih di sampingnya. Manda melata keluar dengan mata tak pernah lepas dari Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sasuke terkekeh kecil.

"Oke, _I know_. Kau cemburu dengan Aora? Ini ada tikus hitam kesukaanmu." Sasuke mengambil tikus hitam dari kotak, memegang ekor tikus kecil itu, dan mengayunkannya di depan Manda. Langsung saja, ular piton warna kuning dengan garis keunguan di sekitar perut itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menelan tikus hitam itu bulat-bulat.

"Manda, kau marah padaku." Sasuke akan bergerak menyentuh Manda. Tapi, ular itu malah menghindar dan masuk kembali ke kandang. Pemuda raven itu menatap sendu dua ular peliharaannya.

Dulu, Orochimaru-teman ayahnya, memberikan Aora kepadanya, lalu Manda kepada kakaknya. Mereka berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu memberi makan dua ular albino ini sembari bercerita tentang sekolah, pekerjaan, semuanya.

"Kau rindu Itachi, kan, Manda?" Sasuke menatap Manda yang masih diam di kandang.

"Dia merawatmu lebih baik dari aku merawat Aora." Kini, pemuda raven itu mengangkat Aora ke pangkuannya. Mengelus tubuh ular kesayangannya dengan sayang. Selang berapa menit, Manda keluar dari kandangnya. Ular itu memposisikan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke.

"Aku baru sadar kalau warna matamu itu biru. Jadi mengingatkanku pada seseorang.." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk mantan peliharaan Itachi itu.

TING TONG!

Suara bel mau tak mau membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Ia meletakkan Aora, mengusap kepala Manda sejenak, dan bangkit untuk membuka pintu.

"SASUKEEE!" oh, ia tahu suara siapa. Pemuda raven itu membuka pintu, dan di luar sudah berdiri Juugo, Karin, dan Suigetsu. Dengan pakaian formal kepolisian. Celaka.

"Aku-" belum selesai Karin bicara, Sasuke sudah angkat tangan.

"Oke, aku ganti baju dulu. Kalian tunggu di ruang tamu." Dan tiga rekannya itu mengangguk. Sasuke mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan menunggu di ruang tamu, sementara Sasuke berganti pakaian.

"Rumah Sasuke sederhana, ya. Kukira rumahnya akan mewah seperti anak jenderal lainnya." Komentar Suigetsu.

"Ini rumah hasil jerih payahnya. Yah, dia memang punya selera Jepang kuno." Kata Juugo. Ia melirik Karin yang pucat pasi.

"Hei Karin, kau kenapa?" Juugo memandang rekan kerjanya, heran. Wanita berambut merah itu diam. Tapi, matanya mengarah ke bawah kakinya. Sontak, Juugo dan Suigetsu menoleh ke bawah. Mereka berdua diam. Sejurus kemudian-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! GO AWAY BAD SNAKE! I HATE YOU!" – Karin.

" _I think, i'll die now_." – Suigetsu.

"Ularnya cantik..." – Juugo.

-mereka memberi respon yang berbeda-beda

...

Mobil patroli kepolisian itu berisi empat polisi yang berada dalam satu tim. Mobil yang dikendarai Juugo itu melintasi jalan raya di dekat danau dekat pegunungan perbatasan Kyoto. Hari mulai beranjak siang, tetapi hanya beberapa mobil yang terlihat berpapasan dengan mobil patroli ini.

Atmosfer di dalam mobil kepolisian itu terasa sedikit _awkward_. Sejak pulang dari rumah Sasuke, Karin dan Suigetsu belum angkat bicara. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi belakang mobil dengan tangan masih memegang sebotol air mineral. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Juugo, mereka berdua tengah sibuk membicarakan tentang binatang peliharaan. Terutama reptil.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Kapan – kapan kau harus melihat buaya kesayanganku."kata Juugo. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Buaya muara, atau-" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Juugo. Rekan setimnya mengangguk. "Buaya muara, tapi belum ada satu meter. Masih bayi."

" _Can you stop that?_ Tidak usah bicarakan tentang hewan-hewan mengerikan itu. sudah cukup kau membuatku hampir kena serangan jantung karena ular albinomu." Karin menendang kursi di depannya-kursi Sasuke.

" _I'm sorry_." Kata Sasuke.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku dengan menunjukkan seringaimu itu." ketus wanita berambut merah itu. "Aku sudah kebal dengan ekspresi seperti itu." katanya datar. Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian tahu berita terbaru?" tanya Juugo tiba-tiba. Pria berambut oranye itu melirik ke arah rekan setimnya melalui spion.

"Apa?" Karin merespon.

"Kepolisian Prefektur Yokohama mendapat teror dari Akatsuki. Organisasi itu mengirimkan mayat salah seorang anggota polisi di Yokohama yang telah dimutilasi." Juugo menoleh ke arah rekan timnya.

"Kudengar Ketua Namikaze langsung pergi ke Yokohama, mengingat keluarganya tinggal disana." Kali ini Juugo menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu hanya diam. Mungkin mendengarkan atau sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Dimutilasi?" Suigetsu menatap Juugo yang sudah kembali fokus ke jalan.

"Kudengar begitu. Saat kejadian teror beberapa hari yang lalu, memang kantor polisi Yokohama tengah lengang karena banyak personil mereka yang membantu korban banjir di dekat Yokohama _subway_." Jelas Juugo.

"Kenapa kita tidak tahu? Terlebih, kenapa Ketua Namikaze pergi tanpa Ketua Shimura dan Ketua Nara?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Kita sedang mengamankan para murid yang tengah kemah di bumi perkemahan." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi, apa ini tidak terlalu berbahaya-maksudku, hubungan Ketua Namikaze dan si Menma itu tidak begitu baik." Suigetsu buka mulut lagi. Ia melirik Karin yang tengah berpikir. "Kau kan sepupunya, kenapa kau tidak ikut ke Yokohama?"

Karin menghela nafas sejenak sebelum angkat bicara. "Naruto-nii melarangku."

Sontak, tiga pemuda di dalam mobil itu tertawa. Karin langsung memandang rekan timnya dengan bingung. Kenapa mereka bertiga tertawa? Memangnya kalimatnya ada yang lucu? Ia dengan kejam menarik rambut Suigetsu dan Sasuke.

"Kalian tertawa karena aku bersikap lembut seperti tadi, hah?! Kau pikir hubunganku sebagai saudara tidak baik hah?! Kau beruntung karena kau memegang kemudi, Juugo! Aku tidak-AWAS!" Karin hendak memarahi Juugo ketika tiba-tiba ada dua mobil sedan yang menyalip mobil mereka-nyaris menyerempet bagian lambung kiri mobil.

"Hentikan mobilnya." Sasuke memberi usul. Juugo mengangguk. Ia menepikan mobil patrolinya. Mereka berempat mengambil nafas sejenak, sebelum menoleh ke arah sedan.

Piiip! Piiip! Piiip! Piiip!

"Suara apa itu?" Karin menatap rekan setimnya, horor. Mereka berempat mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh _body_ mobil, hingga mereka menemukan sebuah benda seperti _mouse_ komputer, tertempel di pintu belakang.

"Kita harus keluar! Mobil kita dipasangi bom!" dan dengan segera, mereka terburu-buru keluar.

Sial bagi Sasuke. Pintu di bagiannya tidak bisa dibuka. Ia mendorong Juugo untuk keluar dengan cepat.

Piiip! Piiip! Piiiip! Piiiiiip!

"Sasuke!" Juugo menarik tubuh Sasuke keluar dari mobil. Dengan cepat, pria bertubuh besar itu menarik bahu rekan setimnya, dan membawanya berlari.

DUARR!

"TIARAP!"

DUARR! DUARR!

Empat polisi itu tertelungkup di jalan raya yang lengang itu. Karin yang masih gemetar, hanya diam sembari mengatur nafasnya. Suigetsu dengan cepat menghampiri rekan setimnya.

" _Daijobu_?" [kamu baik-baik saja] Suigetsu mengguncang bahu Karin. Wanita berambut merah itu terdiam. Ia melebarkan matanya ketika ada sebuah mobil yang datang ke arah Sasuke dan Juugo.

"AWAAAS!" Sasuke dan Juugo yang tertimpa materil mobil, dengan cepat menghindar, mobil itu nyaris melindas kepala Sasuke kalau Juugo tidak sempat menarik Sasuke. Namun, hal itu ternyata fatal bagi mereka berdua karena kehilangan keseimbangan, mereka sempat terguling hingga ada pecahan kaca yang menusuk pelipis Juugo dan menggores lengan Sasuke yang baru saja sembuh dari insiden tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Juugo!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk wajah rekan kerjanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Karin yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Juugo! Buka matamu! Suigetsu! Cepat telepon kepolisian terdekat! Sasuke, kau telepon ambulans!" dua pemuda itu langsung menuruti perintah Karin.

"Ambulans akan datang sebentar lagi / Kepolisian terdekat merespon." Kata Sasuke dan Suigetsu bersamaan.

"Juugo.." Karin mulai menangis.

Sementara Suigetsu sibuk menenangkan Karin, Sasuke tertegun. Ia seolah merasa _de javu_ dengan kejadian ini. Dengan perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati palang pembatas jalan, yang membatasi jalan dengan satu meter bahu jalan dekat danau. Rasanya, ia pernah menyaksikan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

DEG!

Dadanya berdebar kencang ketika mengingatnya.

 _Kepolisian Berduka, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Itachi tewas kecelakaan_.

 _Sabotase,Jenderal besar Kepolisian, Uchiha Fugaku dan Ketua Kepolisian Tokyo, Uchiha Itachi tewas_.

 _Kronologi kejadian, seperti yang dikatakan oleh narasumber. Mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Uchiha Itachi tengah melaju di jalan yang lengang, di sekitar daerah teritori Kedutaan Korea untuk Jepang. Tiba-tiba, ada sedan hitam yang menyerempet mobil Chevrolet itu hingga sang pengemudi kehilangan kendali dan mobil terguling._

 _Diduga, mobil yang Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Itachi kendarai telah disabotase, karena adanya unsur bahan peledak sejenis nitrogen di mesin mobil. Tetapi, kedua korban ditemukan tewas empat meter dari mobil. Kesimpulan kami untuk saat ini, dua korban tidak tewas karena terlempar, melainkan tewas karena adanya kecelakaan selanjutnya, terbukti dengan adanya bamper mobil dengan plat nomor lain yang berada tak jauh dari keduanya._

 _Fakta mengejutkan yang kami temukan adalah kesaksian dari sejumlah pejabat tinggi negara yang mengatakan kalau Ketua Uchiha datang bersama isterinya-Uchiha Mikoto, dan putra sulungnya. Tapi, hingga berita ini disiarkan, istri dari Uchiha Fugaku belum ditemukan._

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal. Ia tahu siapa yang menjadi incaran mereka sebenarnya. Sasuke tahu. Tapi, ia tidak tahu siap yang ia maksud 'mereka' dan lagi, ia tidak mungkin kembali ke mansion keluarganya-situasinya terlalu berbahaya dan ia juga belum siap.

Tapi sejenak, ia menoleh ke arah tiga rekannya. Mereka pasti akan terkena imbasnya jika ia tidak segera bertindak. Tapi, mendiskusikannya dengan Naruto, malah akan memperburuk keadaan. Sifat atasannya yang terlalu mencemaskannya itu akan membuatnya berada di posisi sulit. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Dadanya terasa sesak sekali.

...

 _Satu minggu sebelumnya..._

Kepolisian Kyoto terlihat lengang. Hanya beberapa polisi yang terlihat berseliweran di lobi utama. Salah satunya Naruto. Pria itu berjalan santai dengan tangan kanan menggenggam segelas kopi panas yang masih mengepul. Ia hanya tersenyum ketika beberapa pegawainya menyapanya dengan ramah. Ketua kepolisian itu mengangguk.

Setibanya di depan ruang pelatihan, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Di dalam ruangan dengan luas kira-kira setengah lapangan bola itu, para polisi yang dulunya merupakan polisi baru tengah berlatih. Termasuk sepupunya dan pria raven rekan setim sepupunya. Ia melihat Sai tengah sibuk memimpin latihan tembak, sedangkan Shikamaru tengah memimpin latihan _fighting_.

"Hei, kau tidak masuk, Ketua?" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Lee sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Pria dengan rambut bob khasnya, tersenyum cerah dengan jempol teracung di depan dada.

"Kau duluan saja," Naruto meneguk kopinya, dan menepuk bahu Lee. Pria yang penuh semangat itu mengagguk dan berlalu pergi dari hadapannya.

Piip! Piip!

"Ya, Kakashi, ada apa?"

" _Menma meneleponku tadi._ " Suara orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai paman terdengar lesu.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?! Apa dia berbuat macam-macam?!" Naruto tak sengaja meninggikan suaranya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memilih pergi dari koridor. Pergi ke ruangannya. Setibanya, ia langsung mengunci pintu.

"Jelaskan padaku." Kata Naruto serius.

" _Dia mendatangi Iruka. Menma tahu kalau aku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Yah, mereka berdua berbicara entah apa."_ Kakashi menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Apa yang kau maksud? Kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah kau baik-baik saja?!" Naruto merasakan emosinya perlahan naik.

" _Yah, tapi kau harus tahu. Kau dan Menma sangat menyayangi Iruka-dan aku tahu itu. Terlebih, Iruka tidak tahu tentang Akatsuki._ " Mendengar itu Naruto hanya diam. Menunggu Kakashi kembali meneruskan kalimatnya.

" _Kalian berdua sudah dewasa. Sudah waktunya untuk memilih jalan hidup kalian sendiri-sendiri._ " Naruto tahu kalimat itu belum selesai.

" _Tapi, kalau kau tahu, Iruka cerita padaku, kalau Menma tengah dalam proyek besar dengan perusahaan anakan yang dibina Kemhan di bidang persenjataan._ " Suara Kakashi berubah serius.

"Apa kau mencurigai beberapa hal?" tanya Naruto. Pria pirang itu merasa ada yang tidak beres sekarang.

" _Ya. Pertama, Menma menandatangani proyek bersama Rinnegan Corp. Kedua, aku mendengar kabar kalau tujuan utama Akatsuki adalah menyelesaikan perselisihan politik antara Kemhan dan Keluarga sepuluh tahun lalu. Dan yang terakhir.._ " mendengar Kakashi kembali diam, Naruto menggertakkan giginya.

"Dan yang terakhir?" tuntut Ketua Kepolisian Kyoto tidak sabar.

" _Aku menemukan_ botulinustoxin _dalam jumlah kecil di bibir Iruka._ "

"APA?! Bagaimana bisa?! Asal kau tahu, Ketua Kepolisian Yokohama, aku dan timku beberapa bulan yang lalu telah meringkus pelaku pembunuhan yang menggunakan _botulinustoxin_! Apa Iruka-sensei baik-baik saja?" cemas Naruto. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Menma akan bertindak sejauh itu. Satu lagi yang ia herankan.

Kenapa _Otousan_ nya tidak tahu hal ini? Bukannya seorang Namikaze Minato pasti mengetahui informasi dengan cepat?

" _Satu hal yang masih bisa kusyukuri sampai saat ini adalah Menma tidak melakukan hal aneh pada Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina._ " Kata Kakashi.

" _Oh, ya Naruto. Sepertinya, kau harus mulai hati-hati saat ini. Kudengar dari Shikamaru-ketika ia tugas di Yokohama, sasarannya adalah Kepolisian Kyoto. Aku tidak habis pikir tentang saudara kembarmu itu._ "

"Kututup."

Pip!

" _Damn it, Moron!_ "

Ting! Pemberitahuan di laptopnya berbunyi lirih. Dengan segera, Naruto mendudukkan diri di kursinya, dan membuka akun emailnya. Ada satu email yang masuk.

 _From :_ _ **ravenkazero**_

 _To :_ _ **sexyblonde**_

 _Be prepare for this, My Brother. I think, you already guess what will i do later. But, you must know if i never break my promise._

 _Sampai jumpa tiga hari lagi. Aku akan memberikan kejutan yang spesial untukmu di dua tempat._

 _Prepare for it!_

Dan Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan menjadi kejutannya tiga hari lagi. Sejujurnya, orang yang paling ia takuti di dunia ini selain kedua orang tuanya adalah saudara kembarnya sendiri.

Namikaze Menma.

...

"Kakashi!" Naruto menghampiri Ketua Kepolisian Yokohama yang tengah berbincang dengan para bawahannya. Pria pirang itu mengangguk sejenak ketika bawahan Kakashi membungkuk padanya. Dan tiga orang itu meninggalkan Kakashi bersama Naruto.

"Apa kondisi kantormu sudah stabil?" tanya Naruto. Pria yang lebih tua itu menghela nafas. Tatapannya masih terlihat malas. Namun, tersirat sedikit kelegaan di matanya.

"Ya. terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Kata Kakashi, menjabat tangan Naruto. Pria pirang itu menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi Naruto, aku masih heran dengan kejutan Menma yang satunya. Ia mengatakan dua tempat bukan?" Kakashi menanyakan hal ini hati-hati. Takut membuat keponakannya ini tambah stres.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak memiliki bayangan sama sekali tentang ini." Naruto melepas topi kebanggaannya. Membiarkan rambut pirang yang ia potong pendek terlihat.

"Tapi, aku merasa khawatir dengan Karin." Kata Kakashi tiba-tiba. Naruto terkekeh kecil.

"Ia sudah kularang untuk pergi ke Yokohama. Situasinya terlalu berbahaya untuknya." Kata Naruto. Tapi Kakashi masih terlihat sangsi.

"Biar kutelepon."

Piip! Piiip! Piiip!

" _Paman Kakashi.._ " Kakashi me _loudspeaker_ ponselnya.

"Kau kenapa Karin?" tanya Naruto, khawatir. Pria pirang dan pria berambut grey itu merasakan firasat tidak enak.

" _Naruto-nii, bisa ke kantor polisi sektor perbatasan? Kumohon._.."

"Oke, aku kesana."

...

 _Malam harinya..._

Karin dan Suigetsu tertidur di tempat seadanya. Sementara Sasuke hanya duduk diam sembari memperhatikan Juugo yang sejak tadi belum sadarkan diri. Ia menghela nafas perlahan. Luka yang ada di lengannya kembali dijahit. Mungkin, ini akan sembuh lebih lama dibanding luka jahitan yang dulu. Mereka berempat kini berada di klinik polsek setempat untuk mendapat pertolongan pertama. Untung saja, luka yang mereka alami tidak terlalu parah.

Perlahan, Sasuke meraih tangan Juugo. Rekan setimnya yang didaulat menjadi ayah dari tim ini. seseorang yang melindungi dirinya, Karin, dan Suigetsu.

"Terima kasih sudah melindungi kami.." Sasuke meletakkan tangan Juugo dengan perlahan. Ia menjadikan tangan rekan setimnya sebagai bantalan.

"Oyasumi, minna.." dan Sasuke jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

...

Keesokan paginya, ia merasakan lelah luar biasa. Tapi, ketika ia bangun, tunggu, ini bukan klinik polsek perbatasan. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya, dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar tidur. Kamar ini didesain minimalis dengan jendela besar di balkon sebagai saluran udara yang masuk ke ruang. Selain itu, tidak ada kesan yang aneh-aneh.

CKLEK!

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia membulatkan mata ketika melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa makanan. Sontak saja Sasuke bangun dari kasur. Tapi, ketika ia menapakkan kakinya, lututnya terasa nyeri bukan main.

"Sshhh..." Sasuke mencengkeram kasur kamar dengan erat. Lututnya terasa sangat nyeri. Oke, ia ingat kalau kemarin ia mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi, ia tidak ingat kenapa lututnya bisa sangat nyeri seperti ini.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu kalau belum kuat." Naruto meletakkan makanan di nakas, lalu membantu Sasuke untuk kembali berbaring.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Dan kenapa aku bisa bersamamu?" tanya Sasuke langsung. Naruto terkekeh.

"Aku sampai di perbatasan jam dua belas malam. Langsung saja aku memindahkan Juugo ke rumah sakit dekat Kepolisian Kyoto dan memulangkan Karin dan Suigetsu ke rumah. Karena aku tidak tahu rumahmu, jadi kau kubawa ke tempatku." Kata Naruto, enteng.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan tadi malam." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Membuat kernyitan di kening Sasuke muncul.

"Yah, kau tahu. Aku melihatmu dengan darah cukup banyak, oke." Jelas Naruto. Pria berstatus atasannya itu menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu menerimanya, dan bergumam 'terima kasih'

Hening cukup lama karena dua orang itu tidak ada yang membuka mulut. Hingga Naruto buka suara, "Kau tahu Sasuke? Aku melihatmu mengusap tangan Juugo. Dan jujur, aku cemburu."

...

TBC

Maaf kalau terlalu pendek dan belum bisa membalas review. FFn sepertinya eror, dan aku juga ngantuk sekali. Tapi, aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para readers yang menyempatkan membaca dan me-review fanfiksi ini.

Gomen, minna. Aku ngantuk banget.

Sunday, 10. 30 p. M

MIND TO REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke menatap Naruto aneh. Maksudnya cemburu? Kan mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa kecuali atasan dan bawahan, ah iya, hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Pemuda raven itu menghela nafas sejenak. Akhirnya ia mengalah untuk kembali ke ranjang. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di _headband_ kasur Naruto. Badannya sakit semua. Ia jadi khawatir dengan rekan setimnya. Bagaimana mereka?

"Aku sudah memulangkan Karin dan Suigetsu. Aku juga sudah memindahkan Juugo ke rumah sakit kantor. Kau tak perlu cemas." Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Ia mengambil baki makanan di nakas, dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Makanlah. Aku tahu sejak kemarin kau belum makan." Pria pirang itu menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya malu-malu mengambil makanan yang ia berikan. Hah, ia tabiat bawahannya ini sangat mirip dengan seniornya dulu. Ternyata keluarga Uchiha memang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke memberikan senyum tipisnya dan mulai makan. Tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang tertegun dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ia hanya mengamati Sasuke yang makan.

"Kau terlihat menyenangkan kalau tersenyum daripada dengan tatapan tajam yang kau berikan ke semua orang-tuh, kau sudah menatap tajam aku lagi setelah kau tersenyum." Protes Naruto ketika Sasuke menatap tajam dirinya. Pemuda raven itu mendengus. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto, dan fokus pada makanannya.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu malu." Oh, ayolah. Naruto tertawa kecil ketika melihat semburat pink di pipi polisi baru ini. mengerjainya ternyata menyenangkan.

"Bisakah kau diam, Dobe?" dan Naruto kembali cemberut. Ini anak satu _tsundere_ nya sudah tingkat berapa? Jaim banget.

"Hah, Suke-chan. Aku cemburu lihat kau dengan Juugo tadi malam. Kenapa kau pegang tangannya seperti itu?" Sasuke langsung mendongakkan kepalanya kembali. Ia menatap atasannya yang kini memasang wajah serius.

"Itu wajar. Dia yang menjadi figur ayah dalam tim kami." Kata Sasuke santai. Atasannya ini aneh atau apa sih, kan kalau dengan rekan sendiri, khawatir kan tidak buruk. Bisa menunjukkan kekeluargaan. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Itachi dulu.

"Itu tidak wajar. Ketika kau bersamaku, kau selalu memasang tampang judes atau sifat _tsundere_ milikmu. Dan aku tidak suka ketika kau tersenyum pada orang lain! Terutama si rambut oranye itu!" Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke, sembari melirik pemuda raven itu dari samping.

"Sadar diri sedikit, sih. Rambutmu juga oranye, berarti aku harus menjauhimu." Sasuke masih makan dengan santai, tapi orang di sebelahnya sudah menatap dirinya dengan gemas.

"Rambutku pirang bukan oranye, tolong dibedakan sedikit, Suke-chaaan! Kau membuatku gemas." Mungkin, karena terlalu gemas pada Sasuke, Naruto sampai menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah anak buahnya itu. Ia mencubit pipi Sasuke, lalu mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir pink polisi muda itu.

CHU~

Naruto mengemut bibir bawah Sasuke seperti jelly yang sangat lembut dan manis. Batin Naruto bersorak senang ketika Sasuke tidak mendorong tubuhnya atau mendampratnya dengan kalimatnya yang pedas. Justru polisi baru ini hanya diam. Hal itu tentu membuat Naruto lebih bersemangat. Ia menjilat bibir bawah Sasuke, mengemutnya, lalu melumatnya, hingga ia merasakan ada tangan yang mengalung di lehernya.

"Uhmmm..." dan desahan Sasuke itu sukses membuat Naruto menyeringai sempurna. Ia akhiri ciuman itu dengan menggigit kecil bibir atas Sasuke.

"EH?!" dan Sasuke membelalak horor ketika Naruto melepas ciumannya. Tunggu, jadi tadi itu nyata? Oh, oke, ia bisa merasakan darahnya memenuhi wajahnya. Mungkin, wajahnya bisa terlihat sangat merah. terkutuklah kau ketua baka!

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi." Dan Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto dan beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.

BLAM!

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup dengan keras membuat Naruto tersadar. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Kenapa aku bisa kelepasan seperti tadi, sih? Salahkan saja Sasuke yang membuatku gemas." Kata Naruto sembari mengendikkan bahu. Walau hatinya tertawa nista karena melihat wajah bawahannya yang malu-malu.

"Hah, indahnya dunia." Akhirnya pria pirang itu beranjak dari ranjang. Membawa sisa makan Sasuke untuk dicuci. Satu pagi yang indah dari sekian paginya yang membosankan.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang tengah berada di kamar mandi masih diam sembari menatap cermin di depannya. Ia meraba dadanya. Debaran jantungnya yang kuat masih terasa hingga sekarang. Ia merasa wajahnya belum kembali dengan normal. Tadi, apa alasan pria pirang itu menciumnya? Maksudnya apa? Bukannya tadi mereka hanya berdebat argumen? Ketua Kepolisian Kyoto memang membuatnya gila.

"Itachi-nii, ini maksudnya apa, ya?" dan Sasuke masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Kesal, marah, senang, dan di perutnya seperti banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan hingga menggelitiknya.

"Naruto Baka!"

The Most Diferrent

Cast : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Most Different©Almiterlyone**

Siang harinya, Sasuke pamit pada Naruto untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Tapi, lagi-lagi pria pirang itu tidak menyetujui. Ia memaksa mengantar Sasuke pulang. Meski pemuda raven itu tahu kalau atasannya berniat mampir di rumahnya. Mungkin, ia akan melepas Manda dan Aora supaya Naruto kapok main ke rumahnya. Seringai licik diam-diam ia sematkan di bibirnya.

Mereka berdua tiba di rumah Sasuke ketika matahari sudah sepenggalah. Dengan segera, pemuda raven itu mengambil kunci dari kandang tikus di teras rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Naruto masuk. Pria pirang itu tertarik dengan gaya rumah Sasuke yang Jepang Kuno sekali.

"Hei, tak ku kira kau suka dengan Jepang kuno. Kau suka sejarah?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke dapur. Pemuda raven itu berniat membuatkan minuman untuk tamu tak diundangnya itu. ia mengamati Naruto yang masih sibuk melihat-lihat. Biarlah, mungkin kalau pria itu berjalan ke halaman belakangnya, ia akan menemukan dua kandang ular kesayangannya.

"Hei Sasuke," beberapa menit setelah hening cukup lama, Naruto memanggil Sasuke tepat dari belakangnya. Hal itu membuat si raven berjengit kaget. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia hampir berteriak ketika moncong Manda berada tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Manda! Astaga!" Sasuke mengusap dadanya. Ia menatap tajam Naruto yang memberikan cengiran seperti biasa. Pria pirang itu malah sibuk mengusap-usap perut ular dengan garis kebiruan di perut itu dengan rasa tertarik. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Manda. Ular mantan peliharaan Itachi itu malah terlihat senang dengan perlakuan Naruto kepadanya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke cemburu. Manda ketika bersamanya terlihat tidak nyaman, nah ini, bersama orang asing yang baru saja ia kenal, langsung lengket seperti itu.

"Kembalikan Manda padaku!" Sasuke menarik ularnya dari gendongan Naruto. Tapi, Manda malah melingkarkan tubuhnya pada lengan Naruto. Sasuke mencebik.

"Ayo Manda, masuk kandangmu." Sasuke berusaha melepaskan lilitan ular itu dari lengan Naruto. Tapi, lagi-lagi Manda tidak merespon. Ia malah semakin mengencangkan lilitannya.

"Manda! Lepas tubuhmu! Kau bisa meretakkan tulang atasanku!" baru setelah Sasuke berteriak, Manda melonggarkan lilitannya. Ular itu dengan segera turun dari tangan Naruto, dan melata ke arah sofa. Melingkar di sana. Sasuke langsung mendekati ulah piaraannya.

"Kau boleh bermain dengan orang lain. Tapi jangan melilitnya seperti itu." Sasuke mengusap-usap kepala ular piton albinonya.

"Sas.." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia tersenyum minta maaf ketika melihat lengan Naruto yang memerah. Pemuda raven itu menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah.

"Sebentar, akan kuambilkan kompres. Lebih baik kau temani Manda, dan pastikan ularku itu tidak melilitmu lagi." Sasuke segera beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang duduk sembari mengusap lengannya yang memerah-bahkan ada beberapa bagian yang membiru.

"Kau benar-benar ular yang bersemangat." Naruto mengusap Manda dengan lembut. Membuat ular itu nyaman.

"Hei, Manda, apa menurutmu aku bisa mengambil hati Sasuke?" tanya Naruto kepada ular piton albino itu. Si ular hanya mendesis-desis sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Dan itu dianggap tanda setuju.

"Tapi, dia itu judes dan _tsundere_ sekali kalau denganku.." Naruto mencibir. Sementara Manda kembali menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Mungkin aku harus sabar." Pasrah Naruto.

"Naruto, luruskan tanganmu. Aku akan mengompresnya sebentar. Maaf kalau harus kuperban. Manda kalau melilit itu kuat sekali." Sasuke datang membawa satu baskom air hangat. Dengan cekatan, ia meluruskan tangan Naruto, mengompresnya dengan air hangat, dan dioleskan dengan merata.

Sasuke mendiamkannya beberapa menit sembari meracik bahan pereda nyerinya. Ia membasahi kapas dengan salep pereda nyeri, lalu menempelkannya ke lengan Naruto.

"Tahan dengan tanganmu." Naruto menurut. Pria pirang itu memperhatikan Sasuke yang membebatkan perban di lengan kirinya. Ia mengulas senyum lembut. Terlebih, wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Ia mengerling pada Manda dan menyeringai tipis.

' _Sepertinya kerja samaku dengan Manda sangat berhasil'_

...

Malam harinya, Sasuke berangkat ke kantor. Ia mendapat _shift_ malam kali ini. Malam ini mungkin ia tidak akan pulang, mengingat seharian ini ia belum menjenguk Juugo karena atasannya yang luar biasa modusnya. Sasuke baru saja menyadari itu ketika Naruto tidak pulang-pulang sejak siang tadi ia meminta pulang ke rumah. Tapi, syukurlah Naruto pamit pulang ketika ia mendapat telepon dari Ketua Kepolisian Yokohama. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia merasa tidak nyaman ketika Naruto pamit. Entah kenapa.

Ia memarkirkan sepeda motornya di parkiran kantor. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat kerumunan polwan baru di dekat pintu masuk. Sasuke melirik arlojinya. Pukul tujuh malam. Mungkin, ada seseorang yang datang melapor karena kasus tertentu. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mendekati kerumunan itu. sekedar ingin tahu.

"Sasuke!" pemuda raven itu berbalik arah ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Ia mendapati Karin yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Wanita Uzumaki itu melambai ke arahnya. Sasuke hanya mengernyit. Dirinya tidak bisa menahan penasarannya ketika wanita itu berjarak satu langkah darinya.

"Kau sudah sehat? Kenapa kau masuk?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit bingung.

"Sas, aku tahu kau itu pendiam. Tapi, bisakan kalau kau itu memanjangkan sedikit kalimatmu? Ambigu, tahu."decih Karin.

"Hn." Dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia menepuk bahu Karin dan menunjuk kerumunan para polwan dengan penasaran.

"Sasuke, lebih baik kita pergi." Karin langsung menarik Sasuke menjauhi kerumunan. Pemuda raven itu hanya mengangguk meski di dahinya tercetak kerutan bingung.

"Uchiha Sasuke, hisashiburi!" suara seseorang yang cukup familiar di telinganya membuat Sasuke menoleh, meski tangannya terus ditarik oleh Karin. Wanita berambut merah itu mendengus kesal ketika melihat saudara sepupu berambut raven itu.

"Mau apa kau dengan Sasuke?" Karin menatap Menma tidak suka. Pria Namikaze itu menatap sepupunya yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Tampak tidak bersahabat.

"Kau terlalu ketus padaku, Karin-chan." Menma menyeringai. Membuat kerumunan polwan yang berdiri di depan pintu utama kantor tersipu malu. Secara, Menma itu seperti versi _badas_ dari Ketua Kepolisian Kyoto yang jelas pria baik-baik. Yah, begitulah wanita.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Kalau tidak ada urusan pergi saja." Kata Karin. Nada yang ia gunakan begitu dingin. Tapi, pria Namikaze itu menyeringai licik. Ia tertawa kecil ketika melihat sepupunya menatap tidak suka ke arahnya.

"Urusanku dengan seseorang di sebelahmu." Kata Menma singkat. Ia tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya datar. Karin saat ini merasa emosinya sudah berada di ubun-ubun dan siap meledak kapan saja. Tergantung bagaimana pria yang berstatus sebagai sepupunya ini bersikap.

"Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua? Oh, ya. aku perlu bantuanmu untuk membubarkan kerumunan gadis-gadis cantik itu." Menma melirik kerumunan para polwan dan mengerling ke arah mereka. Membuat _blushing_ mungkin menjadi hobi Menma.

Karin masih terlihat tak setuju. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Memberi kode apa yang harus dilakukan. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Karin dari lengannya. Ia mengangguk samar.

"Kabuto senpai menunggumu. Menma ada urusan denganku. Jadi, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya." Kata Sasuke, tidak mau memperpanjang masalah Karin.

"Sasuke?!" Karin akan protes lebih banyak, ketika Sasuke mendorong bahunya pelan.

'tidak apa-apa' dan akhirnya, wanita berambut merah itu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Menma dan Sasuke yang masih berdiri berhadapan.

"Aku perlu waktu untuk bicara padamu." Kata Menma. Ia menatap Sasuke yang masih diam. Tidak merespon. Pemuda raven itu akan merespon ketika Menma menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak di sini."

...

"Naruto-nii!" Karin berlari mendekati Naruto yang tengah berbincang dengan Sai. Pria pirang itu tidak siap ketika Karin menerjangnya begitu saja. Sai yang melihat sikap Karin tersenyum maklum. Ia mengode Naruto untuk undur diri. Dan atasannya itu menyetujui permintaannya.

"Oke, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau lari menerjangku seperti itu." kata Naruto, sedikit jengkel. Karin melepas rangkulannya dan mengatur nafasnya. Berlari dari halaman depan sampai lantai dua kantor memang melelahkan. Terlebih, Kantor Polisi Kyoto ini tidak menggunakan lift.

"Sasuke tengah bicara dengan Menma!" kata Karin di sela-sela ia mengatur nafas.

Mendengar kalimat sepupunya, Naruto langsung panik. Ia menepuk bahu Karin sejenak, lalu berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh saudara kembarnya itu. terlebih lagi, ia baru saja menerima email dari Menma beberapa hari yang lalu tentang kejutan di dua tempat. Satu, ia sudah mendapat peringatan di Yokohama. Dan sekarang, ia yakin, kejutan kedua akan ada di Kyoto.

Piiiip! Piiiip!

"Halo, Kakashi?! Ada apa kau meneleponku di saat seperti ini? Aku tidak ada waktu-"

" _Kaasanmu masuk rumah sakit,"_

"Apa? Memang Kaasan kenapa? Jelaskan padaku dengan singkat dan jelas," Kata Naruto.

" _Mobilnya disabotase ketika pulang dari seminar di kampus,"_

DEG

"Aku akan ke Yokohama malam ini juga." Dan Naruto mematikan ponselnya. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk bertemu dengan saudara kembarnya. Mungkin, pria yang identik dengan dirinya sudah mendengar kabar tentang sang ibu.

"Sasuke, semoga kau baik-baik saja di tangan saudaraku." Naruto berlari menuju parkiran kendaraan yang berada di dekat halaman samping kantor. Ia merogoh kunci mobilnya di saku celananya. Dengan kalang kabut, ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju Yokohama. Tiga jam perjalanan mungkin akan ia persingkat menjadi satu jam.

"Gomenasai, Sasuke." Pria pirang itu memasrahkan nasib Sasuke. Meski ia segan dengan Menma, tapi ia tahu kalau Menma tertarik dengan pemuda raven itu. dan meskipun hatinya terasa terbakar, ia harus mengambil pilihan. Ibunya berada di rumah sakit dengan kasus sama persis dengan kasus kematian keluarga Sasuke. Bagaimana ia bisa tenang kalau seperti itu?

"Karin, beritahu semua petugas _shift_ malam untuk waspada. Kita tengah bersiap dengan kejutan dari Akatsuki." Setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya, Naruto mengendarai mobilnya bak pembalap profesional. Ia mengambil jalan pintas melalui daerah pantai. Tempat Sasuke dan rekan setimnya terkena insiden.

Pria pirang itu mendengus kesal. Akatsuki benar-benar ingin bermain dengannya. Naruto menyeringai. Mereka belum tahu siapa ia sebenarnya. Ia pernah mendengar komentar dari Otousannya...

Kalau Naruto lebih berbahaya daripada Menma

...

"Sepertinya cukup sampai di sini saja, ya, aku bicara. Sudah jam setengah sembilan dan aku harus pergi ke Yokohama. Kaasanku sakit." Menma tersenyum tipis ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya nanar. Menma tertawa kecil. Ia memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan coba-coba." Sasuke mengeluarkan pistol dari sarung di ikat pinggangnya. Ia mengacungkan _handgun_ miliknya tepat di dahi Menma.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan." Memna mengendikkan bahu, seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan Sasuke yang tengah gamang. Tapi, pria saudara kembar Naruto itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari polisi baru itu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari pinggangku." Desis Sasuke berbahaya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah pria yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Kau terlalu agresif, Suke-chan~" nada suara yang digunakan Menma membuat Sasuke langsung memasang siaga satu dengan keadaannya. Ia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berniat membuka pintu mobil, sebelum Menma menahan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku Namikaze Menma-san. Kau benar-benar berbeda dengan Naruto." Kata Sasuke dengan berani. Ia menatap tidak suka ke arah Menma yang posisinya jelas sangat menguntungkan. Pria Namikaze itu berada tepat di atas tubuhnya!

"Tidak secepat itu, sayang.." dan hal selanjutnya benar-benar tidak terduga oleh Sasuke. Pria Namikaze itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Melumatnya perlahan. Refleks, Sasuke langsung mendorong pria di atasnya dengan kasar. Sasuke dengan cepat menusuk Menma di lengan dengan pisau lipat yang dibawanya. Ia menggoresnya cukup tajam.

"Ini balasanku untukmu setelah luka yang kualami tiga bulan yang lalu." Sasuke menahan suaranya untuk tidak bergetar.

"Sasuke.." Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pria di sampingnya itu. ia membuka pintu mobil dan menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kejadian yang menimpanya dalam waktu satu hari ini.

Di dalam taksi, ia hanya duduk termangu. Matanya mungkin sibuk memperhatikan keramaian kota Kyoto pada malam hari, tapi hati dan pikirannya melayang pada pagi dan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi korban dalam hal yang sangat konyol seperti ini?

Tadi pagi, seorang Namikaze Naruto menciumnya. Lalu, malam harinya, seorang Namikaze Menma, juga menciumnya. Apa ia serendah itu, hingga dua pria bermarga Namikaze mampu memperlakukannya seperti murahan? Dia adalah Klan Uchiha. Keluarga yang memiliki harga diri tinggi. Bagaimana ia bisa dilecehkan seperti ini?

Sasuke merasakan kepala mulai pusing. Oke, untuk beberapa jam ini, ia harus mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku. Mengirim sms absen kepada Karin. Setelah bunyi _delieve_ berbunyi, Sasuke dengan segera mematikan ponselnya hingga mencabut baterai serta _sim card_ tengah tidak stabil malam ini.

"Tuan, Kemana tujuan anda saat ini?" sopir taksi itu menyela Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Takut menyinggung penumpangnya.

"Tolong antar saya ke Pemakaman Militer Nippon." Sasuke berusaha mengatur nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar parau. Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi. Mungkin, bercerita kepada orang yang kau sayangi, mampu mengurangi beban mental yang menghujamnya cukup keras.

...

"Kaasan!" pintu kamar nomor 203 itu terbanting dengan keras karena Naruto terburu-buru masuk. Ia melihat Kushina-ibunya yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Tousannya. Minato tengah tertidur dengan pakaian kantor.

"Tousan.."

"Sssttt, jangan berisik. Tousanmu sudah menjaga Kaasan sejak kemarin. Jadi, yah, Tousanmu belum tidur sama sekali. Biarkan dia istirahat." Kushina membuat gestur diam dengan jari telunjuk tertempel di bibir. Naruto menghela nafasnya lega.

Pria pirang itu mendekati kaasannya. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi di samping ranjang sang ibu. Ia menggenggam tangan kiri Kushina sembari diusapkan ke pipinya. Berusaha meredam amarahnya karena perbuatan Akatsuki. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kaasan? Apa sudah merasa lebih baik? Kenapa Kaasan tidak memberitahuku atau Menma?" cecar Naruto. Pria pirang itu menjadi sangat cerewet ketika berurusan dengan sang ibu.

Kushina tertawa kecil sebelum ia menjawab, "Kaasanmu baik-baik saja. Hanya retak di kaki kanan, tidak ada yang parah. Tousanmu memberitahu Kakashi. Ia ingin kau dan Menma datang ketika suasana membaik."

"Kenapa Menma belum datang?" tambah Kushina. Naruto hanya diam. Tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau hubungannya dengan saudara kembarnya itu memburuk akhir-akhir ini. Naruto tahu sifat Kushina. Tipikal ibu yang tidak bisa diam melihat anaknya tidak rukun.

"Tadaima," dan suara huski itu menyeruak di antara Naruto dan Kushina. Menma datang dengan pakaian santai. Celana jeans dan kaos putih serta jaket hitam. Tidak seperti Naruto yang masih berpakaian dinas.

"Naruto, kau belum mengganti seragammu. Ini, kubawakan ganti." Menma melemparkan sebuah kantong kertas berisi pakaian. Naruto menangkapnya. Ia melirik isi dari kantong kertas tersebut.

"Thanks." Ucapnya singkat. Menma mengangguk.

Sembari menunggu Naruto di kamar mandi, Menma dan Kushina menceritakan banyak hal. Pria Namikaze itu tersenyum tipis ketika Kushina menceritakan tentang Naruto yang kalang kabut ketika mendengar kabar ia kecelakaan. Sulung Namikaze itu sesekali menambahi cerita sang ibu sembari menyuapinya melon.

"Sepertinya kalian asyik tanpaku." Kata Naruto sembari mengendikkan bahu. Kushina tertawa pelan. Ia menepuk kursi di sebelah Menma. Naruto menghela nafasnya sejenak, lalu duduk di samping saudaranya.

"Kami membicarakanmu. Kaasan khawatir dengan rencanamu yang akan memburu Akatsuki." Kata Menma santai. Hal itu sontak membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah kembarannya.

"Maksudmu?" pria pirang itu berusaha menekan emosinya yang terasa menggelegak.

"Ya, Kaasan khawatir dengan teror yang diterima Kepolisian Yokohama beberapa waktu lalu. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi di kantormu juga, Naruto." Menma tertawa kecil. Ia kembali menyuapi melon kepada sang ibu.

"Semoga organisasi bernama Akatsuki itu bisa diringkus habis-habisan, supaya tidak merepotkan pria pirangku ini." Kushina berkata dengan penuh keyakinan. Menma hanya menatap datar kaasannya yang terlalu berlebihan.

Tanpa menyadari kalau Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang berada di samping kaki Kushina. Ia terus memperhatikan Menma yang tengah sibuk menyuapi ibunya.

' _Andai saja Kaasan tahu, kalau orang yang menjadi targetku, adalah putra sulungmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kaasan?'_

' _Terlebih, dia adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku setelahmu...'_

...

Sasuke tiba di pemakaman militer pukul delapan malam. Ia meminta izin kepada penjaga makam untuk masuk. Pria tua pensiunan tentara itu tersenyum ramah. Memberi izin kepada pemuda raven yang datang dengan membawa sebuket bunga berpita hitam.

Pemuda raven itu berjalan menyusuri undak-undakan yang cukup panjang. Ia menikmati angin malam yang berhembus dengan tenang menyapu rambutnya. Ketika tiba di persimpangan jalan, ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Pesan dari Ketua Lee.

 _From : Ketua Lee_

 _Pastikan jam sebelas malam kau sudah tiba di kantor._

Sasuke tidak membalasnya. Ia hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan jalannya. Ia berbelok ke arah kanan. Menuju tempat yang jarang didatangi orang. Makam polisi dan militer.

Namun sejenak, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat seseorang tengah berjongkok di dekat makam kakak laki-lakinya. Seseorang yang Sasuke kira perempuan itu memakai jeans hitam dan jaket cokelat milik kakaknya. Tunggu, jaket cokelat?

...

" _Aniki, kau beli jaket yang baru?" Sasuke mengamati jaket yang teronggok begitu saja di kasur kakaknya. Pria yang lebih tua dari Sasuke itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melilitkan handuk di pinggang, lalu mendekati Sasuke yang tengah mencoba jaket cokelat itu._

" _Hn. Jaketnya bagus, kan?" tanya Itachi. Pria Uchiha itu menyentil dahi adiknya. Membuat Sasuke mencubit pinggang Itachi._

" _Jangan mencubitku, kau itu kalau mencubit luar biasa sakitnya." Dengus Itachi._

" _Biarin." Dan Sasuke mematut dirinya di depan cermin. "Jaketnya bagus. Tidak terlalu kaku dan tidak membentuk tubuh. Wah, aniki pandai memilih. Ini untukku, boleh?"_

" _Thank's. Tapi, ini bukan untukmu."Itachi melepas jaket yang dikenakan adiknya._

" _Ini urusan orang dewasa." Dan Itachi mengerling jahil ke arahnya. Pria Uchiha itu melipat jaketnya dengan rapi, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kotak berwarna biru._

" _Jelaskan ciri-ciri orang yang akan mendapat jaketmu. Dia pasti buta karena kenal orang sepertimu." Sasuke menatap tidak suka ke arah Itachi. Pria itu tertawa kecil. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang dengan menarik pinggang adiknya._

" _He! Kau kalau menghina tajam sekali, sih? Kau penasaran dengan orang buta yang kenal denganku itu?" tanya Itachi._

" _Tentu. Akan kubuat ia kembali sehat dengan tidak bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana kalian berdua. Kalau orang itu tahu tabiat kakak yang sebenarnya, pasti sangat mengerikan." Bibir Sasuke melengkung membentuk seringai._

" _Hentikan seringaimu itu. Kau mengerikan." Komentar Itachi._

" _Cepat beritahu aku." Dan Sasuke kembali dalam mode_ tsunderenya _._

" _Oke. Dia berambut merah panjang, dan bermarga Uzumaki." Kata Itachi. Ia terkekeh melihat Sasuke yang diam. Mengernyit tidak suka._

" _Kau tidak memberi tahu namanya?" tuntut Sasuke. Pria dengan rambut terikat longgar itu mendengus._

" _Kuberi tahu kalau aku sudah resmi dengannya." Dan pembicaraan itu diakhiri dengan kerlingan Itachi._

...

Sasuke terdiam. Keringat dinginnya mengalir dengan deras. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat sembunyi yang cukup aman untuk mengintai. Ia bersembunyi di dekat semak-semak. Memperhatikan seseorang yang seperti tengah menangis, hingga seseorang itu menancapkan pisau lipat ke pusara Itachi, bangkit berdiri, dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang keheranan.

Setelah merasa cukup aman, pemuda raven itu mendekati pusara kakaknya. Ia meletakkan setangkai bungai mawar putih, lalu meletakkan buketnya di pusara sang ayah yang terletak berdampingan. Ia tersenyum ke arah dua pusara itu.

"Aniki..." Sasuke merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara.

"Otousan..." ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat dan menggigit bibirnya.

Pisau lipat yang tertancap di pusara Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia berjongkok dan mengambil gagang pisaunya.

"Kuil Shinai?" dahinya berkerut ketika membaca tulisan yang terukir di gagangnya. Mungkin orang itu tinggal di dekat kuil Shinai dekat dengan Desa Konoha. Tunggu, Desa Konoha?

...

TBC

Setelah berhari-hari menghilang, akhirnya saya muncul lagi. Maaf sekali kalau chapter ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan. akhir-akhir ini, saya disibukkan dengan tahun ajaran baru. dan, yeah suasana baru. dan kalau gaya bahasaku rada beda, maaf kalau jadi nggak nyaman. terima kasih.

Silakan bagi yang mau review


End file.
